


♡ bnha & fruits basket one-shots ♡

by krystalpomme



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fainting, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Force-Feeding, High School, Holding Hands, Humiliation, Insecurity, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Married Life, Menstruation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Overnight Trip, Overprotective, Reader-Insert, Safe Sane and Consensual, School Psychologist - Freeform, Secrets, Sexual Harassment, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Situational Humiliation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Window Sex, beach resort, requests open, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystalpomme/pseuds/krystalpomme
Summary: My requests are open! I will start writing when I get at least one request on my request page and slowly add more tags and characters. I accept mostly anything so don’t hesitate to request! :)REQUESTS ARE CLOSED





	1. request page / rules

**Request Page**

_Please read the rules down below before making a request! I try to work fast and be as inclusive as possible, but I also have my boundaries. :)_

**My Hero Academia**

I Will Not Accept...

  1. Mineta requests or male insert requests. I don’t do male insert by hopefully in the future I can!
  2. BDSM. This comes along with bondage and anything of the sort. I want to keep this series as wholesome as it can be lol.
  3. Threesomes. I don’t feel comfortable with writing those yet so I’m sorry if it’s a let down. I’m still a bit new at writing smut.
  4. Female x Reader. I haven’t written one before and I’d be too shy to put out inexperienced work.
  5. Character x Character.
  6. TW!!! Things such as suicide, cutting, rape, etc. You get the gist.

I Will Accept...

  1. Smut. They might be a bit cringe but I’ll spend extra hard on a request if it’s smut.
  2. Underage. This is an odd thing to accept, but usually this is for teacher x student such as Aizawa. I won’t do adult Izuku x underage reader if that makes any sense.
  3. Fluff. This speaks for itself. All the cute things!
  4. Specific race. This means if you are black I will include things like (curly hair) and (dark skin). I won’t do it a lot, but if I feel in the mood I will lol!
  5. Male x Reader.
  6. Basically anything else you can think of!

**Fruits Basket (2001 & 2019)**

I Will Not Accept...

  1. Beastiality. This means no Yuki, Kyo, or Shigure (or anyone else in the sohma family) smut in their animal forms. Don’t know who would request that but ya never know.
  2. BDSM. This comes along with bondage and anything of the sort. I want to keep this series as wholesome as it can be.
  3. Threesomes.
  4. Female x Reader.
  5. Character x Character.
  6. The TW mentioned in MHA.

I Will Accept...

  1. Anything under the BNHA section!
  2. Underage. This only goes for Shigure and the adults in the Sohma family. I won’t make the kids older than the reader.
  3. 2001 settings and 2019 settings. I understand some things changed from the 2001 anime from the 2019 anime, so if you want anything specific included from either settings, just let me know.

_Thank You so much! I can’t wait to see what kind of requests you all come up with! I will try my best because I’m still juggling night classes in one hand and homework in the other. Please be kind and patient. All the love,_

_krystal_


	2. aizawa shouta | fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the school psychologist at UA High School. After weeks of mutual pining between you and Aizawa Shouta, your natural instinct for acting on impulse makes up for it.

"It was nice seeing you today! Thank you Miss (L/N)." The young student bowed and made her way out the door. You watched her retreating form with a smile on your face. She came in regularly each week to talk about her anxiety of being a hero. It was definitely stressful, especially when she thought her quirk wasn't powerful enough.

You wistfully turned in your chair, typing in today's student visitors in your laptop. Fresh out of college, you absolutely adored this job! Even when it comes with boring log entries. Soon after, the bell rang signaling the end of school.

You always stayed behind an extra hour. To catch up on some work and...attempt to talk to Aizawa. When you first came to the school as the new psychologist, the young teacher came into your office expecting someone else.

You instantly caught feelings but the thought never crossed your mind to confess. Usually you would work with the man in the teachers room for company while scheduling meetings. The two of you would talk about his students, his past hero work, and your time at college. As friends. Nothing more.

—

Aizawa sighed as he made his way down to the teacher's room. This day was nothing but stressful to him, but he knew you would make his day better. You always did. Your cheerful smile, bubbly attitude, and dedication to your work was so cute and admirable. You were completely different from him. You were like a breath of fresh air.

Aizawa knew he had feelings for you. He didn't deny it in his mind. But he knew if he told you, it would only make everything the more difficult. Maybe it would distract you from your work? You were fresh out of college and this was your first serious job, he wasn't going to sabotage this opportunity for you.

So yes, that's why the great pro hero Aizawa Shouta was so on edge and stressed out. Because he would have to sit next to you and know deep in his heart he could never have the girl he truly liked.

He walked through the door and met your eyes. You immediately perked up and patted the seat next to you, his usual place for the last hour of work. "Hey, Aizawa! How was class today?" You asked once he sat down. The man ran a hand through his long wavy hair and sighed, "Just like any other day. My students are making great progress though. I'm really proud of them."

You nodded, "That's really great. I always liked how you genuinely care for you students..." You blushed when you realized what you said, "I-I mean—"

Aizawa held a hand up, "I understand. Thank you."

You sighed and awkwardly began typing on your laptop again while the man of your dreams started grading papers. You wanted to mentally smack yourself for making the atmosphere tense. At least you told the truth, you didn't regret that.

As the minutes passed, you kept stealing a glance at Aizawa. He was so handsome, you wanted to have all of him. What would it be like if you shared a home? Would you walk home together? Or would you leave early to prepare dinner for the two of you?

Ugh, you sounded like a lovestruck teenage girl. Those days were over. You were a professional 21 year old who worked hard for this job. Dual enrollment during high school so you could finish as much college as possible. Even graduating your junior year! You had to act like the responsible adult you knew you were.

With that, you were determined to bury your feelings for Aizawa. It was too risky. It might ruin his reputation as a teacher. You didn't want to put anything of his at risk. He meant everything to you.

But the silence was awful, so you decided to break it, "So I'm thinking of this new project for mental health awareness. I know the students here work hard and it's important they take some time for themselves." You started, looking over at the other man, "I was thinking of putting up a board in the entrance full of blank rolls of paper. The students can write down anonymously about what's bothering them. Other students can read what their peers wrote down and hopefully open their minds to what their friends are potentially going through. I hope they'll be mature about what they write down. But, I'll still have to confirm it with Principal Nezu. What do you think?"

Aizawa gave you a thoughtful look and nodded, "I think it's a great idea. Anything you come up is smart, (F/N)."

_'Did he just call me by my first name?!'_ You thought. You blushed furiously, thinking maybe it was the slip of the tongue. I mean yeah, you guys were friends. At least you would like to think so, but you didn't think you were on first name basis yet!

"Thank you, Shouta." You replied, not looking at him. You were too embarrassed to see his response. The project was completely out of your mind now. All you wanted to think about was this man.

"Look, I—" Aizawa started, but you interrupted.

"W-Wait! I didn't mean to call you that! Don't take it the wrong way or anything but we've been talking for awhile and you called me (F/N) and I thought _'Oh, maybe he wants to be closer friends!'_ but then I realized that was stupid so—"

"(F/N). Stop for a minute." He grabbed your shoulders and met your eyes. He had such a beautiful face. You so badly wanted to feel what his lips tasted like.

"I'm sorry." You whispered.

"Don't be." Aizawa sucked in a breath before tightening his hold on you, "...I know we've been talking for awhile and we have become closer friends. Everyday I look forward to seeing you sit here and listen to your voice. You are such a hardworking woman and I admire everything about you. That's why I was going to say—"

You didn't think about anything else. You kissed the man right then and there. Listening to him compliment you and basically confess his feelings compelled you to just show him how much he meant to you.

You felt Aizawa relax and he wrapped his arms around your waist and deepen the kiss. This was his beautiful girl, finally kissing him the way he meant to for a long time.

You snaked your arms around his neck and pulled yourself closer to him. Eventually the two of you pulled away and held each other close, foreheads touching.

"You don't understand how happy I am right now." Aizawa sighed in relief. "Believe me, I do." You closed your eyes.

The two of you stood there, holding each other as much as possible until Aizawa cleared his throat. "I was just worried that this would somehow affect your work. I didn't want to distract you, especially since I know how much this job means to you."

"Thank you for looking out for me Shouta. But I'm more than relieved to know that you feel the same way. I really do love you, believe it or not."

He showed a genuine soft smile,

"I love you too, (F/N)."


	3. bakugou katsuki | fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After training and studying so hard for a test, you eventually pass your limits and faint during class. Good thing Bakugou is there to help.

The soft glow from your desk lamp illuminated your face as you studied your notes from class. It was way past 3 am and you had to get up at 7:30 for school. Running on 4 and a half hours of sleep was no good by any means, but you had to get it right. You were one of the top students in your class. You had to be better. You had to get stronger.

Your face scrunched up as the words on your notebook turned to gibberish. Your vision started getting blurry but you ignored it for now. Once you aced the written test tomorrow, you could finally get some real sleep.

The idea of getting a high grade on tomorrow's (or today's for that matter) test motivated you further to keep studying and reading until you got it right.

Hours passed as the sun finally started peeking through the horizon at 6 am. You figured running on no sleep wasn't going to get you an A, so you closed your notebook and headed to sleep.

Except that little sliver of 1 hour you had to sleep did absolutely nothing. You still were worried about the test. You didn't want to let your family down. And especially your teacher.

You finally let yourself into a slumber.

—

Bakugou yawned loudly as he exited his dorm, heading straight downstairs to brush his teeth and make his way to class. He was running late but a few minutes didn't matter in his books. He was already dressed and had his backpack around his shoulders, letting himself trot down the stairs into the boy's bathroom.

Brushing his teeth, he suddenly remembered the big test today. Damn it, he didn't study. If that stupid idiot Deku got a higher score than him he would definitely lose it. Angrily spitting out his toothpaste, the spiky blond suddenly remembered his second rival. (F/N).

Though you were his rival in terms of school and hero work, you were his angrily admitted crush. Of course no one ever knew that and no one would know that. Bakugou didn't even like admitting it in his head. It was disgusting.

He walked out of the restroom and bumped into the angel herself. "Hey, watch it fuckface!" He hissed. Bakugou's eyes widened when you turned around. You looked horrible. You had dark bags under your eyes, you hair was disheveled, and you looked a bit skinnier than you did a few weeks ago. Overall you looked...dead.

"Sorry." You mumbled and walked away.

Bakugou just watched you sluggishly head out the door. Whatever, it wasn't any of his business on why you looked like that. He didn't care. Not at all.

—

"Ah! I did good!" You sighed in relief as you hugged the paper to your chest. Finally! You could sleep without a care in the world. You happily looked down at your 98%, not even caring that Midoriya of course got 100%.

You gave the green haired boy a high five in excitement. "You did great, (L/N)!" He smiled, looking over at your score. "I was so worried. I thought for sure I wouldn't pass."

"Well, just make sure you do good on the second part of the test. I think it matters more." Midoriya said, looking up at you with a curious look on his face. _'There's a second part of the test?! I'm definitely fucked.'_ You worriedly thought.

"(L/N)? Are you okay?"

You nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just caught me by surprise I guess." You nervously laughed. He studied your face, "Aizawa-sensei told us that last week."

You instantly paled. Shit. You must've spaced out when he was going over next week's syllabus. You just shook your head and walked away from your friend. It was lunch time but suddenly you didn't feel like eating. You needed to train.

If you didn't catch up now, you were going to be behind from the rest of the class. Midoriya said this part of the test counted more. Which means you had to study even harder than the past few nights!

You made your way over to the training room and checked your phone. You had about 45 minutes left of lunch to at least get some progress going. You started with the basics. You stretched before doing basic exercises like endurance run, lifting small boulders with your quirk, and climbing the rock wall. You had to make sure you were ready for anything Aizawa-sensei threw at you.

You climbed down from the rock wall to stop and get a drink of water when you saw Bakugou at the entrance. "Oh! Hey Kacchan!" You waved. "Don't fucking call me that." He said and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Why are training during lunch anyway, idiot. Go eat." Bakugou kicked a rock at you. You laughed at the boy and ignored his angry behavior. "I didn't know Aizawa-sensei assigned a second part of the test. I'm just trying to catch up." You explained before completely downing your water bottle.

"It's just a progress check. Chill out." He scoffed. You frowned, "I just want to make sure I'm doing good. I don't want to be behind."

"If I'm not wasting my lunch time training, then you shouldn't be either!" Bakugou argued. "Then why are you here?! Last time I checked it was the training room." You folded your hands over your chest. Bakugou's face went red before he turned around and stomped out the door.

You humphed and continued training.

—

"That insufferable idiot is going to make herself sick." Bakugou kicked more rocks as he angrily made his way back to the lunch room. He wasn't going to tell you the only reason he was there was to check up on you. You looked horrible this morning and stressed out during the test. Deep down in his little angry heart, he was worried about you.

But then you had to go off and give him attitude which completely ruined his mood. He stormed into the lunch room and plopped down next to Kirishima. "Where did you go? That was an awfully long trip to the restroom." The redhead playfully nudged his shoulder.

"Fuck off."

The table kept talking but Bakugou wasn't worried about any of his friends at the moment. If anything, their obnoxious voices were getting on his nerves. He was just worried if you kept this up, you were going to make yourself sick. You needed to take care of yourself, but Bakugou's pride wasn't going to let him tell you that.

It wasn't fair to you. As much as the blond hated to admit, you were a strong girl and were going to make a great hero. You didn't need to overwork yourself to become the best. You already were the best.

Bakugou grumbled and slouched further into his seat.

You were making him soft.

—

Days passed and it was now Friday. Class training was taking place and you were looking worse. Bakugou overheard Uraraka asking if you felt alright because you had stumbled a bit walking from class to the training grounds. You waved it off and said you were fine.

_'What a fucking idiot.'_ Bakugou thought. He didn't have time to dwell on you, even though he wanted to. Bakugou had to get a better score than that nerd Deku. Nothing else mattered.

The class started off as normal. Aizawa-sensei explained the scoring system and sent the class off on a mile run for endurance, quirks allowed.

You got into starting position. This is good. You've been running for the past few days. You can do this no problem! It was hard for you to run especially since your quirk didn't give you any special speed abilities. That's why it was important you get a good score.

Aizawa signaled the start and everyone set off. Of course Iida was in the lead no problem, then Midoriya, Bakugou, and you. It was all going well until you noticed Todoroki slowly pass you, then Asui, and other classmates.

_'What's going on?'_ You thought, _'I was in 4th! I was doing good!'_ The endurance runs never left you in the back of the class.

Then your vision started getting spotted and your fingers started turning numb. You felt nauseous but you swallowed it back and just kept running harder than before. You had to do good, you have to become a great hero!

But everyone has their limits, even heroes. Your vision went black and you fell face down on the track. "(L/N)!" Uraraka turned back around and ran up to you, pulling you into her lap. "Aizawa-sensei! (L/N) is hurt!" She yelled.

All your classmates stopped running to look at what was going on. Bakugou felt his blood go cold. He knew that idiot would get herself sick. And there she goes, fainting in the middle of training.

Bakugou ran over to Uraraka and Aizawa-sensei, shoving the girl aside and picking you up. "I'm taking her to Recovery Girl." Is all he said before hauling you towards the building.

Your hands were cold and he could feel your heart beating extremely fast, but other than that, you looked like you were sleeping. His red eyes hardened at you, angry for not taking care of yourself.

There was nothing he could do about it now. You sure as hell were going to get yelled at when you woke up.

The two of you made it to the infirmary where Bakugou threw you down on one of the beds. "(L/N) overworked herself. She passed out." The old woman gave Bakugou a look before rolling over in her chair to inspect you.

"She looks dehydrated and malnourished. Have you noticed her drinking and eating?" Recovery Girl asked, gently healing you. Bakugou thought about it. The more he did, the more he realized you hadn't been coming downstairs for dinner.

"I haven't seen her eat or drink. She's been stressing out over this damn test, she hasn't been taking care of herself." The blond plopped down at the foot of the bed, watching the old woman work her quirk.

He knew you would be okay, he was still angry at you though. Recovery Girl stepped back once she was finished and wrote something down in a logbook. "She'll be fine. You can go back to class now, Bakugou." She croaked.

"No."

The woman raised a curious eyebrow, "Oh? And why's that, young man?"

Bakugou blushed and looked away, "I don't want this idiot hurting herself anymore." The was a long passing awkward silence before the short elder stood in front of Bakugou. "If you're so dead set on taking care of (L/N), go take her back to her room. She's not going back to class today." With that, Recovery Girl said no more and unlocked the medical bed so Bakugou could roll you back to the dorms.

He huffed and left without a goodbye, expertly navigating you through the halls and to the handicapped elevator. While making your descent, he studied your face. You looked so peaceful despite your stress these last few days. Bakugou was glad you finally were getting some rest. Only god knows when the last time you slept was.

Your long lashes settled against your soft cheeks, chest rising and falling in your training uniform. You were beautiful.

Bakugou shook his head in disgust, pushing those thoughts into the back of his mind for now. He had to get you back to the dorms. Wheeling you across campus wasn't a difficult affair, but trying to lift you into your own bed was proving to be challenging.

You weren't heavy, but the angry boy felt uncomfortable being so close to you while you lied down. He opted to stand on top of your desk and throw you on your bed. It should work, he wouldn't be lying you down like Snow White in her casket.

So there Bakugou Katsuki was, standing on top of your desk with you in his arms.

Then he let go.

You bounced for a bit then ended up falling on the hardwood floor.

"Ow!" You yelped and sat up, looking left and right before your eyes finally landed on Bakugou. "Shit." He scrambled to get off your desk and help you up, but you beat him to it. You gently lifted yourself up and sat on your bed.

"Did you just...d-did you just throw me?" You asked, holding your head in your hand and wincing. "Well what did you expect me to do?! I wasn't about to lay you down like I'm Prince Charming or anything!" Bakugou stomped towards your door.

"Where are you going?!" You yelled while watching his retreating form. "To get you some food, fuckface!" He yelled from the hallway. You softly smiled and allowed yourself to lay down on your bed.

Bakugou was so cute. He had his rough moments but he was so sweet on the inside, that's why you liked him. His cold hearted demeanor is just a defense mechanism because he can't show affection easily for whatever reason. You thought it was endearing.

The boy eventually came back with some chicken and rice in a bowl and set it down on your desk. "Here. It's light on the stomach so it should be fine."

"Thank you, Bakugou." You smiled. Grabbing the bowl, you motioned for him to sit next to you on the bed. He looked hesitant for a moment before eventually just sitting next to you while you ate.

"You don't have to keep overexerting yourself. It looks stupid, especially when you're already strong." You let out a small chuckle and gently set your food down, "I know. I just wanted to prove that I can be a great hero...but you're right. It does look stupid."

Bakugou looked torn before finally grabbing your hand, angrily looking at the floor. You looked surprised, but didn't complain. "I didn't mean you're stupid. But don't think I'm going soft on you."

You turned your hand up and laced your fingers together, smiling softly at the boy.

"Of course not."


	4. bakugou katsuki | fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bakugou haven’t made time for each other recently, so you decide to give him a visit.

You sighed in boredom as you finished your last homework assignment. It was Friday and most students were going home for the weekend, the dorms were eerily quiet. You knew for a fact Todoroki stays the weekends and Bakugou too since he 'hates his family'. But you never found the time to go see your boyfriend. It was always homework, training, or class.

You decided that you were going to pay a visit to your angry boy. Grabbing some clothes and a towel, you made your way downstairs to go take a quick shower. You weren't planning on telling Bakugou, since you wanted to surprise him. Whistling blissfully, you made your way into the showers and began to strip. You made sure to scrub extra hard because you knew Bakugou loved the scent of your strawberry cream body wash.

You quickly washed your hair and dressed yourself in a simple hoodie and shorts. The dorms were freezing at night, but you couldn't ever sleep in pants. They were so uncomfortable.

You dropped your dirty clothes off in the hamper in your room and made your way upstairs to the boys' floor. The only thing that could be heard was the AC blowing and the occasional footsteps of another lingering student.

You found Bakugou's door and knocked lightly, "Kacchan, it's (F/N)." You said. You thought he wasn't in there but then you heard the rushing of footsteps. Bakugou opened his door, an angry expression on his face. It softened once he saw you though and he gently grabbed your hand before pulling you inside his room.

"Shit, I thought it was Kirishima or something." He ran a hand through his hair as he watched you get comfortable on his bed. "Just me! I finished my homework so I thought I would pay you a visit." You smiled.

Bakugou sighed in annoyance before plopping down next to you. "What?" You asked, slightly hurt. You haven't seen your boyfriend in awhile and now he's giving you attitude?

"It's not you. I've just been so fucking irritated lately. It's probably because we haven't been seeing each other and it's pissing me off."

You frowned. Bakugou had a fair point. When you first started dating, you were always hanging out with each other in and out of the dorms and during school. Now, you barely talk to each other because you're always in study groups with the girls and Bakugou is training with the boys. The two of you hadn't found time for each other.

You remember clearly a few weeks ago when Kaminari came up to you and told you Bakugou hasn't been bullying people as much anymore since the two of you started dating. He was calm (most of the time) and learned how to control his anger more. You guess now that you've been apart, his new habit was slowly breaking.

You crawled up next to him and leaned your head on his chest, "I'm really sorry, Katsuki. I know we haven't been making time for each other." You closed your eyes in hopes that your boyfriend would forgive you. You felt his arm come up to hold you hand, gently leaving a kiss on your palm.

You blinked in disbelief. Bakugou never showed soft affection. He usually wanted to hold you close to him but never anything like this. "It's not your damn fault, (F/N). I just need to see you more. No more studying with those idiots during lunch." He rubbed your back.

"Only if you don't go to training with the boys." You gave him a pointed look. Bakugou rolled his eyes, "That's kind of what I was insinuating, idiot."

You chuckled before snuggling further into your boyfriend, "I love you, you big doofus."

"I love you too, little shit stain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was short, so i’m very sorry :((  
i think it turned out pretty cute though!


	5. todoroki shouto | fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and todoroki decide to take the next step in your relationship, so you invite him over to spend the night. except, an accident happens. don’t worry, supportive girlfriend is to the rescue!

Your eyes started drooping when you got bored of watching the clock on the wall. It was almost the end of the school day but it seemed like Aizawa was just dragging it on. Eventually you just started playing with the hem of your skirt while thinking about tonight. Shouto Todoroki, your boyfriend, was coming over to your house for the first time.

The two of you had only just started dating, it happened about a month ago. You still felt nervous holding the boy's hand or squeaking in embarrassment when he kissed your cheek. The relationship was pretty new and you were excited to see it grow. A sleepover was the next step.

Since it was Friday and most students went home during the weekends, you invited Todoroki over for the night. He had to dance around his mysterious father and told him he was spending some time with Midoriya to study. It made you upset that the boy wouldn't tell you too much about his dad, but everything takes time. He had told you the basics and his terrors about the man and you were glad Todoroki was opening up to you at least a little bit.

When the bell finally rang, you hurriedly packed your backpack and skittered down the hall to where the two-toned haired boy was waiting.

"Hello, (Y/N). You took a little longer today." He noted as he gripped your hand in his. You shyly looked away and mumbled, "I was just thinking about tonight and got distracted." You replied.

Todoroki let out a little huff of amusement as the two of you made your way to the dorms to pick up your packed bags. Luckily, Aizawa was nice enough not to give the class homework on the weekends, so the pair of you didn't have to pack your school bags. You grabbed the duffle out of your room and met Todoroki downstairs.

"Have a good weekend, (Y/N)!" Mina gave you a bright smile and winked, heading out the doors to her home in the city. You shook your head at the girl and smiled. You and Todoroki weren't going to do anything nasty, it was simply a fun night at your house.

Once reunited with your boyfriend, the two of you made your way out of the school and towards your house. It wasn't too far away from campus so you didn't have to take the city bus.

"Where will we be sleeping?" Todoroki asked, the two of you falling into step together. "Um...I was thinking in the same bed. I don't want you sleeping on the hard floor...if that's okay?"

Todoroki paled for a second but quickly recovered. You didn't notice anything except his now flustered face. "Y-Yes that's fine." You happily grabbed his larger hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "If you're worried about anything. you don't have to be." You said softly against his skin.

If only you knew. Sometimes Todoroki would have nightmares about his father and wake up wetting the bed. The mere thought of that happening to his precious girlfriend made his palms start to sweat so he pulled away discreetly.

Good. You didn't notice.

"I'm not worried. I'm glad you invited me over, (Y/N). I wish I could do the same...but...you know." Todoroki looked away with an expression of guilt. "It's not your fault Shouto! Please don't feel bad."

He didn't say much for the rest of the trip. After 5 minutes, the two of you made it to your house. It was nothing fancy and traditional like Todoroki's, it was just a regular Japanese town house. It looked quaint and soft, just like his girlfriend.

You excitedly led him into the house and showed him around. "This is the living room and the kitchen is right there. Oh! There's also a bathroom down the hall and then my parent's room as well. Let's go upstairs!"

Todoroki just silently followed you, taking in his surroundings. The place was decorated beautifully rustic and with American flair that was just pure (Y/N). The whole house smelled like cinnamon apple candles as well.

Your room was nothing special. The wallpaper was pastel pink with shiba inu decals and your ceiling fan was painted with clouds on it. Your queen sized bed had pastel pink ruffles and fluffy white pillows with your favorite teddy bear. You hoped your boyfriend didn't think it was too childish, but you knew he wouldn't. He doesn't judge people most of the time, especially not you.

Todoroki blushed as he took a look around the room. It was...girly. And smelled like cinnamon apples like the rest of the house. It was foreign to him since his house usually smelled like food cooking in the other room.

"So...this is my room." You nervously rubbed your arm and avoided your boyfriend's gaze. You were completely surprised when you felt arms snake around your waist and a chin press against your head. You sighed in relief and leaned back against his flat, strong chest.

"I love it. It reminds me a lot of you." Todoroki kissed the top of your head and slowly rocked back and forth. "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they're at a friend's wedding. They'll be back tomorrow evening." You explained and turned around in his arms, nuzzling your head in between the crook of his neck.

He hummed and you enjoyed the vibration against your body.

The rest of the evening was filled with Todoroki trying pizza pockets and Doritos, watching stupid comedy movies, and finally getting ready for bed.

While you were in the restroom, Todoroki's knee started shaking up and down. He was nervous. Not only was he sharing a bed with his cute shy little girlfriend, but he was scared of having one of his nightmares. Your bed looked expensive and soft, he didn't want to ruin the mattress underneath. He so badly just wanted to tell you he could sleep on the floor. At least it was hardwood so it would soak into anything if he did piss his pants like a toddler.

But Todoroki knew this was a big deal to you. It was a big step in your relationship and he didn't want to ruin that. So when the time came and you snuggled up next to him, Todoroki let himself fall into a slumber.

—

"S-Shouto?" You nervously asked when you felt your boyfriend trashing around next to you. You also felt something warm pool onto your nightgown but it didn't matter at this moment. You knew what happened, and Todoroki was more important. You knew people say not to wake someone up from a nightmare, but considering the circumstances, you had to before the both of you were just lying in a puddle of urine. You gently squeezed the boy's hand and whispered, "Shouto. You need to wake up."

Todoroki kept his eyes closed until he finally came into consciousness. He saw you hovering over him with a worried expression on your face while you were squeezing his hand. He felt the warm wet bedsheets underneath him and he immediately sat up. "I-I'm so sorry, (Y/N). I-I don't know what—"

You gently pulled him into a hug when you noticed tears start to well up in his beautiful heterochromatic eyes. "It's okay Shouto. You have nothing to be ashamed about, it happens to all of us." You shyly climbed onto his lap and continued rubbing circles onto his back. You had never seen your boyfriend cry, let alone sniffle into your shoulder. You kissed his cheek and kept whispering words of assurance.

"Ah—I got your sleep clothes wet!" He tried to push you off of him but you stayed put. A little urine wouldn't scare you, especially when your boyfriend is on the verge of dying from embarrassment.

"It's fine. Look, we need to get out of these clothes and the bed before it dries. I can use my quirk to suck out the liquid." You said, climbing off his lap and pulling him out of the bed with you. Todoroki's eyes were still glassed over and his cheeks were still red, but otherwise it seemed like he was calming down.

Your quirk was Dehydration so you quickly found a mason jar and used your quirk to suck out the urine from the bed and both of your clothes. "See? It's like it never happened!" You said happily, setting down the jar on your desk to dispose of later.

"How can you still be so positive? I just wet myself in your bed from a god damn nightmare like a toddler. You're acting like it's perfectly normal." Todoroki slouched against the wall and ran a hand over his face. You sighed and tucked yourself into your boyfriend, "It happens to everyone of all ages, Shouto. You shouldn't be embarrassed and I shouldn't be embarrassed. It's perfectly normal so please stop beating yourself up about it?"

He sighed and gave you one of his rare genuine smiles, "I love you so much."

He kissed your lips and you smiled into it, wrapping your arms around his neck. "I love you too. I'm glad you came over."

"Even if I wet the bed?"

You laughed softly and kissed his nose, "Even if you wet the bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so fucking sorry about the wait. the fall semester started and college classes right now are kicking me in the ass. i’ve never been this busy before. every time i’ve been wanting to write, i immediately fall asleep. good news is, i bought a shit ton of halloween decorations and everything is coming together!
> 
> thank you for reading! <3


	6. shigure sohma | smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you finally meet the man tohru has been speaking so highly of. the introduction was a bit more active than you expected.
> 
> warning: underage

"I'm so glad you finally get to come over, (F/N)! I've been telling Shigure all about you and he's excited to meet you." Tohru smiled brightly as she held your hand. It was currently raining hard and the two of you were sharing a pink umbrella on the trek to her house. Kyo and Yuki were bickering behind you but you ignored it. By now, it's just become background noise.

You moved here to Japan in the start of the first semester, about 4 months ago and Tohru quickly became your first friend. She invited you into her group of friends that consisted of Uotani, Hanajima, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Hatsuharu.

You knew the closest three, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were hiding something when you accidentally ran straight into Yuki's chest the first day of school. Nothing happened, but the boy looked terrified and confused at the same time. At the time, Tohru screamed too. It was so bizarre, you had only accidentally bumped into Yuki. It wasn't like he would magically turn into a frog or something.

Nonetheless, the four of you got close and eventually Tohru invited you over to her home which she shared with the Sohma cousins.

"I'm excited to meet him too. From what you tell me, he sounds silly." You giggled softly. This Shigure man sounded intriguing to you. He also sounded generous and humorous at the same time. You couldn't help but wonder if he was attractive.

"He's not silly, he's a damn idiot is what he is." Kyo kicked a pebble at the back of your shoes. You teasingly stuck out your tongue and moved closer into Tohru while you walked through the heavily wooded area. "No! He's really sweet, I mean, he lets me stay there so..." The young girl trailed off.

By the time you arrived at the large traditional Japanese home, your hands were practically ice blocks and goosebumps littered your skin. You still weren't used to the chilly weather here in Japan, you somewhat missed the scorching heat of California.

Once inside, you peeled off your shoes and dropped off your overnight bag upstairs in Tohru's room after she showed you around. Kyo went straight into his room and Yuki, Tohru, and yourself gathered around the table to start your homework for the day. About 2 hours later, the sun was starting to set and you were growing frustrated with homework.

"So, if you were trying to find the value of x, would you use y=11 and plug it into the rest of the equation?" You furrowed your eyebrows as you looked into your math book, the review section of last year still confusing you.

Yuki leaned in and explained the equation perfectly, earning him a quick hug from you. Every time you did so, he would always freeze up and then relax. It was almost like he was waiting for you to stab him or something. He never told you to stop so you didn't.

"Kyo, Yuki, Tohru! I'm home~!" A deep playful voice approached the living area and your stomach turned into a meadow of butterflies. This must be Shigure Sohma, Kyo and Yuki's older cousin.

When he walked into the room, your eyes nearly grew into the size of dinner plates. "Oh, hello. You must be (F/N)." The man was stunningly gorgeous. It seemed to be a recurring thing with the Sohma boys. He had longer dark black hair, deep dark brown eyes, and was tall. You almost licked your lips at the sight, but you didn't. Your nether regions throbbed at the thought of him and you being in an intimate relationship.

Shit, you had just met the man and you were already falling hard. "U-Uh, yeah! I'm (F/N), it's nice to meet you Shigure. Your cousins and Tohru have told me a lot about you." You smiled and stood up, shaking his large and warm hand. It was almost embarrassing at how cold yours were.

"Jeez, your hands are freezing. It _is_ a bit chilly outside." Shigure rubbed your hands and you shyly pulled them away. Tohru shot up with a worried expression, "(F/N)! You should've told me, you can catch a cold! Hold on, I'll make some hot chocolate." She disappeared into the kitchen and you sheepishly smiled as you sank down to the floor again. Tohru was too good of a friend.

"So, (F/N), should we pack away our homework for the night? It's almost dinner time and we've been working ourselves pretty hard." Yuki suggested as he started closing his textbook. You gulped and fumbled with closing your notebook, too entranced with watching Shigure tug off his outside haori.

Once finally tackling the task of packing away your school supplies (and Tohru's too), you stood up on wobbly knees and walked upstairs with the pair of bags on your shoulders. Once finally reaching Tohru's room, you let out a sigh and dropped the bags on the floor.

You could feel the start of your panties becoming wet. Man, when you got home you had some serious wanking to do.

Hours passed of you, Tohru, and the Sohmas laughing, eating, and sipping on hot chocolate. Soon, the moon had risen and it was almost midnight, you and Tohru sleeping side by side. The more you thought about Shigure, the more you wanted him. The way he teased Kyo and Yuki was so cute, the way he laughed at dinner was charming, and the way he kept stealing glances at you from across the table was just torture.

Tohru's breathing evened out next to you and you were certain the girl was in a deep sleep. Silently slipping out of the bed, you left the room and quietly padded downstairs for a drink of water. All the talking and laughing earlier had made you thirsty. And a certain 26 year old man was making you even thirstier.

You took a glass from the cabinet and filled it up with tap water from the sink. You went to turn around, but was met with your body colliding into someone else's. "Oh!" The glass tipped and spilled water all over the front of your nightgown, making the fabric sheer and your black lace bra visible in the dark moonlit room.

"You should be more careful." A playful voice chimed. You looked up and saw Shigure giving you a cocky smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was awake." You nearly whispered, embarrassed that he could see the front of your chest.

"I'm always up late, it's the stressful job of being a writer." Shigure sighed and looked away briefly before his eyes traveled to the sheerness of your nightgown. "A writer?" You asked, "What genre?"

The man's eyes glinted before grabbing your arm softly and pulling you towards a hallway. "Let me show you."

Your heart sped up and your mind went racing with so many dirty thoughts. Shigure pulled you into his office and shut the door, lightly locking it before turning to the small shelf on his right.

You craned your neck to see what he was about to grab when he quickly picked one and slid it next to you on his desk. The cover was pink and looked pretty normal until you turned to the back and read the synopsis. It was an erotic novel.

You quickly looked up to the man with a blush on your face. Shigure had an almost feral look to him before he stepped closer to you and wrapped an arm around your waist. He leaned down and whispered hotly into your ear, "Did that answer your question?"

You trembled in his arms and shakily wrapped your own around Shigure's neck. "Y-Yes." You nodded, hoping all your dreams would come true in the minutes to come.

His hands traveled down further to grab your ass while he sucked on your neck. "Ah!" You gasped and felt a moan conjure at the back of your throat. His hands kneaded as your grip tightened around his neck.

Shigure pulled his mouth away and suddenly connected your lips. His tongue swiped your bottom lip and you tentatively opened your mouth, allowing his tongue to swirl around your own. He pulled you closer, enlightening you to his full hard-on in the front of his pants. You moaned and kissed him harder, hoping Shigure would get the hint to touch you more.

Once pulling away, he led you to the edge of his desk and lifted you up onto the surface. "The way Tohru talked about you all these months did no justice to who I'm looking at right now." Shigure chuckled as his hand traveled under the hem of your dress and up your thighs. He reached the waistband of your panties and started to pull down, a string of natural lubricant connecting to your hole.

"I feel the same—ah—w-way." You arched your back, holding down a moan while the man spread around your juices on your inner thighs. "So wet for me (F/N). Have you been thinking about this?" Shigure moved closer, lifting up your dress up above your breasts as he unclasped your bra.

You nodded shyly and whined when his hot mouth connected with a nipple. His tongue swirled around the nub while his fingers gave the other one attention. You were lost in complete euphoria and could already feel an orgasm coming.

Shigure felt you responding more, so the man stuck a finger inside of you and stroked your walls. "S-Shigure! I-I'm gonna—ha—I'm gonna come!" You wailed and completely laid back against the desk. Your arms gave out on you but you were too distracted by the mouth on your breast and the finger in your pussy.

"Come for me, baby." Shigure moved his mouth over yours and began kissing you with wanted heat, your hips thrusting his finger farther into you until you passed your limit. Your orgasm hit hard and you squeezed around the man's finger, crying into his mouth and tugging his black locks hard.

He stroked your cheek softly and pulled his mouth off of yours, pulling his finger out of you as well. When you closed your eyes and finally felt yourself calm down, you felt a warm slick finger on your clitoris. Your body jolted at the oversensitivity and you yelped. "Shigure! Ah! D-Don't!"

You cried out as your pussy twitched. "Are you ready, (F/N)?" Shigure asked clearly, meeting your eyes. You panted and nodded, giving the man explicit permission to take you right here and right now.

He reached behind you to grab a condom and lube out of his drawer and prepare you for what you knew was going to be pure pleasure.

Shigure tugged his bottoms down to expose his glistening hard cock to the open air. You were momentarily scared it wasn't going to fit. The dark haired man coated his fingers in lube and began to stick his digits in one by one. The first one slid in easily, but the second one was a bit tougher. Your over sensitivity wore off and you began to get horny again. Eventually, Shigure added one more finger. You threw your head back when he found your g-spot, hitting it dead on.

Your fingers dug into the wood on the desk and you let out a drawn out whine. When he pulled his fingers out of you, you pouted. Shigure chuckled, "Don't give me that look, (F/N). You'll have something much better than my fingers."

Your legs trembled as you watched him roll a condom onto his dick and coat the surface of it with lube. This was really happening. You were going to get fucked by the man of your dreams in his very own office.

He entered you slowly, making sure not to hurt you. Shigure studied your face for any kind of discomfort, but you just moved your hips forward, "Come on!" You whined, "Hurry up!"

He let out a heavy breath and pushed all the way in. The stretch felt so good, you tugged on his hair to make him move. Soon enough, he started thrusting into you gently at first.

You huffed in annoyance, "Is your old age getting to you?" His eyes shot up in amusement and immediately he pinned you down to the desk and lifted your legs up onto his arms.

"Just because you're my little high school girl doesn't mean you get to use attitude."

"I—" You were about to give him an apology before he started _pounding_ into you. Your breasts violently bounced up and down while your whole body was being moved. You screamed before Shigure sealed your mouth closed with his lips so you didn't expose your nighttime activities.

His cock hit so deep into your pussy, you were seeing stars. This angle allowed him to perfectly hit your most sensitive spots, earning him more erotic moans. His mouth moved towards your neck again and began sucking harshly. That was sure to leave nasty hickeys in the morning. "You're so _tight_."

You moved your hand up to intertwine with his, still lost in the absolute bliss of your fucking. He was almost like a dog in heat. You felt his thrusts become less rhythmic and more sporadic, signaling his approaching orgasm.

Yours was edging on too and you squeezed Shigure's hand tightly, "I-I'm gonna come again Shigure!" You moaned and arched your back against the desk. "M-Me too..." He grunted, pounding more vigorously than before.

His moan sent you over the edge and you came harder than your first time, your vision becoming spotted and you toes curling. Shigure came not long after you did. You panted heavily as Shigure pulled out and threw the condom away.

"You were so good." He mumbled into your neck, gently lifting you into his arms. You were surprised with how strong he was, all his garments from earlier hid away any visible muscles.

"Mm, you weren't too bad yourself." You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. He lifted off your panties from the floor with his toes and threw them into the space between your bodies.

You laughed and kissed Shigure again, thanking your lucky stars to have met such a great lover. "You're sleeping with me tonight."

"What about Tohru? She'll wonder where I am when she wakes up."

"You'll just have to get up extra early."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you couldn’t tell, this chapter basically suggested that the sohma curse didn’t affect you. that’s hence why yuki never turned into a rat when you hugged him and you and shigure were able to have sex without him turning into a dog.
> 
> i also stayed up super late to write this because the idea had been in my head for awhile now, but i never had the time to write it! also, my requests have been slowing down so please don’t hesitate to request again or share this with friends. i love doing different prompts and making other people’s ideas a reality! so no, this one wasn’t a request but figured we could use some fruits basket in here lol.


	7. kyo sohma | fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you find out some scary news regarding you and kyo’s relationship.

"This makes no s-sense..." Your hands trembled as you held the pregnancy test between your fingers. Positive. You held your tears back as you leaned against the wall of the bathroom stall.

You were pregnant.

You thought about your birth control and momentarily forgot you went off the pill for three months now. And the last time you and Kyo had sex was two weeks ago. Everything lined up, making you even more frustrated.

You had always thought if the time did come (which you never thought it would) you would get an abortion. Now sitting here, knowing you’re pregnant with your boyfriend's baby is another story. You can't think about that. You'll just have to live with your irresponsibility and make sure the baby has a happy life with you as their young momma.

You stood up on shaky legs, throwing the test into the pocket of your backpack, and slung it around your shoulders. You had to tell Kyo as soon as possible.

It was nearly lunchtime so you figured you would do it then. With the nervousness and fear, you were a little excited about having a baby with the man you loved. Yes, your mom was going to absolutely murder you, but babies always bring joy.

You felt like throwing up when the bell suddenly rang for lunch. Some students left their classrooms to eat outside while most of them stayed to eat inside the classrooms.

Slowly walking into the classroom, you spotted Kyo in the corner arguing with Uo. Tohru was next to them with Yuki and Hanajima, pulling out her bento box. You nervously rubbed your arm and stalked forward. You were afraid Kyo would get mad at you for being pregnant, but you knew he was a great person deep down and he would never do that. Though situations do change so the fear was still there.

"K-Kyo...I need to talk to you..." You breathed out, on the verge of crying. The lump in your throat tightened when he stood up, worried. "You left class for like 15 minutes (F/N), where did you go?" He scowled, grabbing your hand.

"I went to the restroom. Look, it's _really_ important Kyo! I need to talk to you outside." You tugged his hand and led him into the hallway where there were no more lingering students. "You're acting weird. Just tell me what it is." His red eyes glistening with concern.

That's when you let it all out. The lump had finally broken and you burst out into tears. "I-I'm sorry! I'm s-so s-sorry!" You sobbed, hiding your face in your hands. You didn't even want to look at him. It didn't seem real. How were you pregnant at 16?!

"Hey! Why are you crying?" He grabbed your shoulders and forced your chin up, two pairs of eyes meeting. "I took so long in the b-bathroom because I was taking a test. A p-pregnancy test. It's positive, Kyo. It's fucking _positive_." You sobbed.

His eyes widened in shock before he realization from two weeks ago came flooding in. "H-How...when did you...?" He was at a lost for words, slowly taking you into his arms and squeezing you tight.

"I started throwing up in the morning and I didn't know why, so...I took a test." You sniffled, snuggling into the redhead's chest. "Damn it! I'm not mad at you, (F/N), but I'm mad at myself. We should've used protection." His eyebrows furrowed.

"I know. It was my fault, I told you not to." You guiltily admitted. It was true, you had told the cat-shifter not to use a condom that night. "It's not your fault, it's our fault. We should've used protection regardless." His eyes softened at you as he tucked some hair behind your ear.

"I wonder if they'll have the Sohma curse." You hummed thoughtfully, still sniffling occasionally from your previous episode.

"I hope not. It's a damn burden." Kyo huffed, rocking the two of you back and forth. His hand moved to your belly and rubbed it lovingly. "Either way, we're going to be awesome parents." He chuckled.

You giggled, wiping away an excess tear, "Yeah, we are."

Kyo nodded his head towards the door, leading the two of you back inside the classroom. Since your friend group was pretty tight and they would find out eventually, you decided to tell Tohru, Yuki, Uo, and Hanajima the news.

"Are you guys okay? I saw (F/N) crying from the window, but I figured to leave you guys some privacy." Tohru worriedly overlooked you two. The girl was an open book, she thought the two of you broke up. The situation was far from that, actually.

You and Kyo looked at each other before nodding and grabbing each other's hand. "I'm...pregnant." You slowly breathed out. Yuki's face paled before he grabbed Kyo by the collar, "You stupid brat, you didn't even care to think about the consequences of not using protection? Was your pleasure all that mattered?!" His grey eyes burned with anger. Kyo sneered and pushed the boy's chest, "Get off me ya damn rat. Let us explain."

Yuki reluctantly let Kyo go and looked at you with a silent apology. "It was both of our faults. There's nothing we can do about it now." Kyo looked away, arms crossed over his chest. Uo looked like she wanted to punch him, but otherwise stayed silent. "Your waves did seem stressed out earlier. Now we know why." Hanajima pointed out. Tohru gave you and Kyo a big hug with tears in her eyes, "You guys are going to be great parents!" She cried. You gave her a big hug back and pulled away.

Hanajima gently lied a cold hand on your arm, "Yes, you two will make fine parents. The baby is lucky." She smiled. Uo slapped the back of Kyo's head with an eye twitching, "If you knock up (F/N) again before high school is finished, you bet your ass I will shove my foot so far down your throat."

You giggled and turned to Yuki who had a gentle smile on his face as well, "Congratulations, (F/N)." You gave the boy a hug and pulled away, thankful you had so many caring friends and a beautiful boy you can call the father of your child.

It was going to be a rough journey, but it was going to be worth it in the end. The baby will be so loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my syllabus says that i have a test on halloween which i’m really bummed out about. i was planning on doing a witch costume and pass out candy with my sister at my grandparents house. :(  
i’m definitely not going to skip class but i’ll always have next year haha
> 
> anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this one! the idea came from a dream that i had about me being pregnant with triplets lmao.


	8. midoriya izuku | fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your cat quirk makes you extremely overbearing in terms of your need to coddle. how will midoriya handle this?

"Come on (F/N), they'll be here any minute!" Mandalay quickly ushered you out the door. You hurriedly tried to fix the bell around your collar before eventually moving your feet towards the exit. The students of UA High School were coming today for training camp under the supervision of the Wild, Wild Pussycats. You were being mentored by the four, so you weren't officially in charge of anything. Though you always wondered how the students of UA would behave outside of the school environment.

And deep down, you hoped maybe one student had the potential to be your partner. Lately you've been itching for someone to coddle and dote on. It's been getting on your nerves.

Your four mentors and yourself made your way through the forest. Suddenly your surroundings looked unfamiliar. "Um, isn't the rest stop the other way?" You hurried to catch up to the two females in front of you. "You're correct, (F/N)!" Pixie-Bob replied eagerly, but said nothing more. They were your mentors and you weren't here to question them. You followed the four deeper into the woods until you were met with a wall of dirt. "Come, (F/N). Up there, make sure to be careful." Mandalay and Pixie-Bob leap high enough where the top of the cliff is unnoticeable. Your eyebrows furrow and you jump as well, clumsily landing on your feet. You huff and straighten out your skirt, only to realize many eyes were on you.

It was the UA class. You weren't sure which one, but the students looked intriguing. Mandalay was explaining what was happening but you weren't interested too much about the words coming out of her mouth. Your eyes landed on a shorter boy with green fluffy hair and the brightest green eyes you had ever seen. Your heart leapt in your chest and your knees buckled.

He was the one.

A sudden urge to feed the boy surged through you. You hoped he had made it through to the base of the mountain in time for lunch. You couldn't let your new potential boyfriend starve.

Before you knew it, Pixie-Bob made a landslide and the students disappeared. "Was that safe?" You questioned, peering over the edge of the cliff. She waved you off with a knowing smile and motioned for everyone to follow her down the the base of the mountain. You took one last glance back and hoped to see the green haired boy again.

—

"Why are you pacing so much? Calm down, (F/N), they aren't going to die." Mandalay put a small hand on your shoulder. You sighed, "I know...but it's been almost eight hours. Maybe he's hurt..."

Mandalay quirked an eyebrow, "_He_?"

You suddenly blushed and turned around. "I meant _they_." Unknowingly, your mentor smiled and patted your head. "Don't worry, (F/N). You're at that age where it's normal to have those types of feelings for a boy." She smirked.

You blushed harder and walked towards the clearing of the forest trees. "I'm going to wait here. Just in case."

When you were just about to turn around, you heard hurried footsteps coming down to the base of the mountain. Your heart leaped in your chest once again when your green haired beauty came through the clearing. You clenched your fist in your paw mittens, thankful to whatever god was up there that he was safe.

Damn, you sounded like a stalker. You needed to get this under control before you sounded weird. "I'm very impressed! I thought it would take you longer." Pixie-Bob put a paw on her hip. The class huffed in fatigue, some students almost toppling over. Your heart reached out to the green haired boy. You wanted so badly to give him his dinner and draw him a bath. First thing's first, get the boy's name.

The boy suddenly raises his hand with a bright smile, "Is that your son?" He points to Kota who has a scowl on his face. Mandalay shakes her head, "Kota is my nephew." She tells Kota to say hello to the class but of course, he ignores her. The green haired boy walks up to him, "Hello, I'm Midoriya Izuku."

Ah, his name. Midoriya.

How cute!

Suddenly, Kota punches the love of your life in his crotch. "Oh my gosh!" You gasped. You ran over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. You couldn't help how strong it felt. You resisted the urge to get all the knots out and focused on the task at hand.

"Are you okay?" You worriedly asked. Midoriya struggled to answer you but all you could notice were the cute freckles on his cheeks. "Here let me—" You reached for his crotch before realizing your mistake.

"Ah! I'm s-sorry!" You blushed impossibly harder before helping the boy into his feet. His classmate came to help him too. Their teacher eventually ordered the class to go get their luggage.

Midoriya and his friend waddled away with your eyes lingering on his frame. A voice suddenly appeared next to you, "A little tip...don't touch a stranger's crotch." A tall two-toned haired boy blankly stared at you. "Y-Yes, that was stupid of me. But thank you for the reminder." You faintly glared at him. The boy didn't say anything else and followed his class towards the bus.

You sighed softly and gripped the edge of your skirt. This was going to be a long trip.

—

You just came out of your room when you ran into Mandalay. "Oh hey!" You smiled. "(F/N), why don't you change into normal clothes and hang out with kids your age? Just for tonight." She winked and walked down the hallway.

You nodded and ran back into your room to change into casual clothes. You only had cat themed items (a cute side effect of your cat-quirk) and picked out a long white frilly nightgown with pink paw prints on it. Technically it wasn't bedtime just yet, but you always felt comfortable in something familiar.

You slipped it on along with some outdoor slippers and made your way to the dining hall where all the UA students were having dinner. Your eyes scanned the crowd for a certain someone until they landed on Midoriya.

The boy waved to you from his seat with his friends and you nervously made your way over. "Hey, I never thanked you for helping me up earlier." Midoriya smiled. "Oh, it's not problem. I'm sorry I touched your—"

"Okay! We can skip over that little part!" The boy stood up, a deep blush on his cheeks. A small purple boy sneered, "Don't act like you didn't like it, Midoriya. I would love it if a cute girl touched my—"

"Anyways, my name is (F/N) (L/N)!" You interrupted, a hand held out for the green haired boy to take. He nervously shook your hand while you introduced yourself to his friends.

"So, you train under The Pussycats?" A girl named Uraraka asked you. You nodded eagerly, "Yes! When I'm finished with high school, they've agreed to let me join their team."

Midoriya's eyes sparkled, "Wow! That's great, (L/N)!" You blushed and looked down, immediately noticing his plate was empty. "You don't want anymore dinner?"

"Eh?" The boy looked confused before he followed your eyes, "Oh. No, I'm good. The food was delicious and very filling." He smiled.

"You should eat more. Here, let me get you another plate." You stood up, completely ignoring how flustered Midoriya was. He made attempts to make you sit down again, but his voice was unheard.

Back at his table, his friends laughed. "I think she likes you, Midoriya." Todoroki pointedly said. "I think it's cute, she wants you to eat more!" Uraraka gushed while she looked at you putting a mountain of food on her friend's plate. "W-What do I do? I don't want to be rude, but I can't eat all of that!" Midoriya quivered in fear when you came back with a stack of food almost covering half of your face. It was 3 times the servings he just had!

"You're going to have to eat it." Asui said. Everyone became quiet when you came back and set the plate down. "There. You should really eat more, you're so skinny." You smiled and sat down next to Midoriya. Your eyes bore into his, waiting for him to take a bite.

His friends all were holding back laughter at the scene in front of them. Midoriya shakily took his first bite, nearly almost throwing up at how much food he was taking in.

A few minutes passed and he only took two more bites. "You have to eat more than that! You need energy for training tomorrow." You took the spoon from his hand and started forcing food down his throat.

"This is amazing..." Ashido giggled while pulling out her phone. Ten minutes passed and half the plate was gone. So was half of Midoriya's soul.

You sighed sadly, "Fine...I guess you've eaten enough." You took the plate to the sink where the rest of the students were filing out for bath time. "Aw you made her sad!" Kaminari walked over to their table with an amused smile on his face. "I-I really can't b-breathe." Midoriya huffed, slumping over on the table. His friends laughed and stood up to go put their plates away.

You came back and hauled Midoriya around your shoulders, "I'll show you guys to the hot springs! They're amazing and I'm sure it will take the stress out of your muscles."

—

Midoriya slipped into the bath with the other boys, looking totally drained out. "She's so cute!" Kirishima laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. "She literally shoved food into your mouth like a doting mother! If that's not love than I don't know what is!"

Midoriya softly smiled with a blush on his cheeks, "I appreciate her affection but eating that much definitely has to be unhealthy." He sighed.

"Hey! You should be grateful that a cute girl is shoving food into your mouth!" Mineta cried, his face full of fury. "Just imagining her shoving food into my mouth makes me hot and bothered." He shook his hips and closed his eyes.

Todoroki grimaced, "You're disgusting."

"I'm positive the girls are right next to us. I'm going to take a peek at (L/N), just to see what Midoriya has in store. From what I could tell from her cute little nightgown, she’s packed in the front and the back." Mineta giggled menacingly before scaling the wall.

"Restrain yourself, Mineta! That's extremely inappropriate!" Iida demanded.

Midoriya wasn't listening anymore. All he could think about was you.

—

You were walking out of the girl's hot spring room when you ran right into the person you wanted to see. "Midoriya! Was the bath nice?" You smiled, taking in his damp hair and soft skin.

"Y-Yeah! It felt great." Midoriya nervously chuckled. He tried not to notice what Mineta had mentioned earlier, but it was getting harder and harder to avoid what was in front of him. Especially since you were taller than he was.

"That's really good! You need lots of rest for the days to come. Here, I'll walk you to your room." You smiled, looping your arm into his and motioning for him to lead the way. His friends came out of the boy's room next door and had amused smiles plastered all over their faces.

Midoriya shuffled not to far from the hot springs and stopped right in front of a door. "This is my room. Thank you for walking me, (L/N). You've been very...f-friendly."

"Oh you're welcome! Oo, I have a great idea! Let me tuck you in. I have a cat quirk so I'm great at purring softly to get people to sleep." Before Midoriya could protest, you dragged him into the room and shoved him on the bed.

A soft humming noise came from you as you closed your eyes and concentrated on making Midoriya sleepy. While you were distracted, Midoriya took the time to fully look at you. You were beautiful outside and from what he's experienced, you were beautiful inside as well. His heart started to flutter when he realized he was starting to catch feelings.

He violently blushed and lied down, concentrating on your purring. It really was making him sleepy.

By the time he woke up, you were gone, but a small piece of paper sat the the foot of his bed.

_I hope you had a great sleep, Midoriya. Make sure to be extra early to breakfast to ensure the warmest and freshest food. I'll be there to make sure you eat well. Good luck today in training! <3_

Midoriya smiled softly and rubbed the pink paper between his fingers. This trip was definitely going to be worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all let me just tell you...  
i’ve never ever ever been this busy before. it’s becoming so bad where my social life is literally near non existent!! i’ve also been super sick these past 3 days, but ironically it was the only time that i found the write this chapter. it’s definitely not of of my best works, so please don’t be disappointed. :(  
i look forward to new requests and comments, it makes my day and i really appreciate everything you guys have done for this collection <3


	9. aizawa shouta | smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your crush on aizawa-sensei was made known to the man himself. he’s going to make sure it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.
> 
> warning: underage

You worriedly tapped your foot when you noticed 2 more minutes on the clock. You were the only one still working on the test; the hushed giggles and whispered conversations easily gave it away. You nervously clutched your uniform skirt when the last question loomed at you. “Hurry up, idiot, I wanna go to lunch!” Bakugou hissed from the desk next to you. You angrily glared at him and circled your answer before abruptly standing up.

When you gracefully handed in your paper, the whole class sighed and began packing their bags. The chatter picked up. “I didn’t realize I was taking so long.” You blushed and shyly looked up at your teacher.

Aizawa Shouta. He was so handsome. His long unruly hair and scruff facial hair all added to his personality that you absolutely adored. Not only did he look amazingly attractive, his love and care for his students made you swoon at his feet. He genuinely cared about making the lives of his students as meaningful as possible.

“Don’t worry, (L/N). You should know that the people who take the most time usually get a better grade. Unless you didn’t know any of the answers...”

You shook your head lightly and laughed, “No no no, I just wanted to make sure I didn’t miss anything.”

He nodded his head towards your desk; a silent indication to start packing up for lunch. You jolted and hurried to pack your things, but slightly disappointed that you couldn’t spend more time with your teacher. After neatly packing up your notebook and pencil, you made your way back to Aizawa’s desk.

“Um, is there anything you need help with during lunch?” You leaned over the desk to peer at a stack of papers that needed grading. The bell rang and everyone started filing out. “(L/N) is probably hoping to sit on Sensei’s dic—“

“Oh my gosh! Shut up Kirishima!” Ashido laughed. Their voices became quieter as the group walked down the hall. Your cheeks burned but you looked up to Aizawa’s eyes anyway. You hoped he didn’t hear that.

“You ask that everyday.” Is all he said.

You didn’t say anything.

Eventually Aizawa sighed and pushed the stack of papers towards you, “You can help me grade these right now but that’s it. You do a lot of work (L/N), I don’t want you to feel as if you’re obligated to help the teacher.”

You grabbed the stack and followed the man out the door, “No, I promise I don’t feel obligated! I just want to help you. You seem so tired all the time.”

The older man didn’t say anything; he just led the two of you down to the teacher’s lounge. Once reaching the space, you quickly realized it was only the two of you in the room.

“Where is everyone?” You looked around the desks and tables only to see nobody in sight. “There’s tutoring taking place in the gym, that’s where most of the teachers are.” As he said this, Aizawa slumped in a chair and threw his head back, slowly sighing while dragging a hand down his tired face. You found it unbelievably hot.

You scrambled to sit next to him and start getting to work on grading the papers. A small sheet of paper had the key on it in your teacher’s neat handwriting.

It was small but slanted, very clean and masculine. You refrained yourself from running your fingers over it since Aizawa was sitting in such close proximity to you. Not only that, you could smell the soap he used and it made your imagination run wild.

You so badly wanted to straddle the man and let him have his way with you. But it was wrong. You were his student and he was an adult. Even though you so badly wanted it, it would never happen.

You sighed and planted your cheek in your palm, delicately writing down the scores of your classmates. “What are you sighing about?” Aizawa mumbled. “Huh?” You perked your head up and realized his question, “Oh! Nothing!”

He arched a brow and looked at you with lazy but calculating eyes.

“Really! It was nothing.”

“I hope it wasn’t about what your classmates had said earlier.”

You froze. Damn it. Your stupid classmates ruined everything with their big mouths. “Y-You heard that?” You asked, impossibly embarrassed. A lump in your throat started forming as your desperately willed yourself not to cry.

“If your classmates are bullying you, you need to tell me.” Aizawa leaned in closer to you, suddenly noticing your glassy eyes, “What’s wrong?”

Great. Now the dam broke and tears flowed down your cheeks. “I-I’m—It’s just—It’s embarrassing!” You choked out. Your words came out in whines and wobbles, evidence of you trying to hold it together and not break down and sob in front of your teacher.

Aizawa scooted closer to you and put a comforting hand on your thigh, “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. A lot of students have...uh...attraction to their teachers and it’s not uncommon at all.”

You pushed his hand away and cried harder, “I-I don’t need your reasoning right now. I just—I’m going to the dorms. Please excuse me.” You stood up and made your way out the door, disgusted with yourself and embarrassed beyond belief.

—

“Hey, (L/N)!” Ashido greeted you when you got out of the shower. It was past bedtime but you needed a way to clear your mind after what happened today. Yes, you had a thing for your teacher. Did you ever expect him to find out? No. It seemed almost like a giant nightmare out of your reality.

“Oh, hey Ashido.” You mumbled, covering yourself up with a towel. “You didn’t come to class after lunch, we were worried about you.” The pink haired girl looked at you with concern in her eyes but also a glint of mischief.

After you didn’t say anything for an uncomfortable amount of time, the girl chuckled and turned to her pile of clothes to get dressed. “Oh, I get it! You and Sensei finally did the do, yeah?”

You sucked in a breath and clutched your towel tight. “You can tell me, I won’t tell anybody. We know you’ve had a thing for—“

“I-I know you’re just being friendly but...I really don’t want to talk about Sensei.” You breathed slowly, trying not to let yourself cry again. Especially not in front of Ashido. She was such a friendly girl but had such a big mouth, there would be no doubt the news would be flocking to the other girls in a matter of hours.

“No, I’m serious! I won’t tell anyone—“

“Please stop!” You finally snapped.

The glint in her eyes vanished and suddenly glossed over in realization, “Oh. I’m really sorry (L/N). I didn’t mean to tease you.”

You nodded in understanding and slipped on some underwear and a nightgown, almost cursing when you realized you forgot your bra upstairs. You slipped on your sheer silk nightgown and threw all your shower supplies in your bag.

“It’s okay Ashido. I’m sorry I snapped...it was just a really bad day for me. But I’ll see you on Monday.” You slipped your bag over your shoulder and headed upstairs to your room.

You heard the girl’s soft goodbye before the door closed and you padded upstairs.

Once you reached your room, you sighed and threw your towel in the hamper and your soap in your hygiene bin. Today just kept getting worse and worse. You weren’t planning on leaving your room all weekend.

You heard a soft knock on your door. In the back of your mind, you hoped it wasn’t Ashido there again to apologize. You sighed and opened the door, gasping when you realized who was standing there.

It was Aizawa.

And your nipples could be seen through your nightgown. “S-Sensei, is it important?” You hid yourself behind your door, only allowing the man to see your face. Apparently it seemed he hadn’t seen anything.

Your eyes flickered to the backpack in his hand and it all made sense. “As a matter of fact, it is.” The man gently pushed the door open and you allowed him to enter your room. You gently closed the door and angled yourself in a way where you hoped he couldn’t see your breasts.

“You forgot your backpack in the lounge today. I also need to talk to you about what happened.” His tired eyes wandered around your room, taking in the feminine notes of flower decals and the strawberry scented candle flickering in the corner.

“I-I really don’t want to talk about this right now Sensei. But thank you for bringing my backpack by.” You gently grabbed the bag from his hands, momentarily touching his. It felt like magic but he basically rejected you earlier.

“I don’t care you don’t want to talk about it, we need to.” He grabbed your arm and forced you to sit on your giant fluffy bed. You momentarily felt embarrassed by the little lamb cartoons that littered your comforter, but you couldn’t allow yourself to think about that right now.

You sat on your knees while the older man sat on the edge of your bed, seeming more stressed and conflicted than you’ve ever seen him. “I need to apologize first and foremost.” You opened your mouth to speak but he held up a hand. “You’re a teenage girl and your feelings are sensitive and unstable at the same time. I don’t want to take advantage of either of those traits.”

The both of you sat there in silence. The meaning behind his words finally processed in your brain. “Does that mean...?” You quietly asked, crawling over to your teacher to get a better look at his face. You noticed his eyes flicker down towards your chest. You heard his breath hitch.

“I-It means whatever you want it to mean. But I’m not going to take advantage of one of my students.” He tore his eyes away from your exposed breasts and to the flower decals that littered your wall. “But you’re not taking advantage of me, Aizawa. I want it! And apparently you do to.” You allowed yourself to hook your leg around his waist, planting your behind on his crotch.

“You’re underage.”

“I’m aware.”

“It’s not right, you don’t know what you want. You’re confused.”

“Believe me, I know what I want.”

You leaned forward and cupped the man’s face, gently pressing your lips against his. The both of you sighed in relief, a tentative hand coming up to cradle your waist tenderly. Your free arm moved around his neck and you scooted up on his lap, trying your hardest to convince him this is what you wanted.

Aizawa deepened the kiss, pressing harder against your body and licking your lips for permission. You whined and opened your mouth, savoring the feeling of his tongue on yours. You began grinding against his length and tangling your fingers in his long inky black hair.

Hot saliva swapped between the two of you before you finally released for air. You nestled your face into his neck contently while he rubbed your back. “I know that this is wrong, but I’m willing to take the risk.” Aizawa whispered. You sighed and nodded, wrapping your arms tighter around his neck.

“Me too.”

You pulled back and and noticed the man’s eyes on the front of your nightgown. “I forgot my bra after I took a shower.” You lightly chuckled, playing with the hem of the lacy material.

His hands came up to fondle your breasts while you let out a gasp of surprise. They fit so perfectly in his large hands, you couldn’t help but think this man was made for you. You arched your back when he pinched your nipples through the silky fabric, “A-Aizawa...”

“So pretty...” He whispered, his lips trailing up and down your neck while his hands were still on your breasts. You whined and started grinding again, already feeling yourself getting slick between your legs.

“I-I can’t Aizawa...I need—“ You started, but got cut off by his lips on yours. Aizawa slowly guided you down on the bed while rubbing your nipples between his thumbs. They became perky and hard from the attention the man was giving them.

A hand suddenly slipped down between your legs and pressed against the fabric of your panties. You jolted and whined into the man’s mouth, urging him to touch you more.

You pulled away to arch your back when he rubbed your clit over the fabric. A string of saliva still connected your lips, making the scene seem even more lewd. “If you’re going to do that, take it off at least.” You huffed.

Aizawa smiled down at you and hooked his fingers in the waistband of your panties. He slowly dragged them down your legs while he nipped at your ear. “You’re so pretty for me, it’s hard to ever imagine you in that uniform again.”

“Don’t act you don’t like it. The skirt is so short on me.” You smiled in amusement. “You’re making me sound like an old pervert.” Before you could retort, he slipped the rest of your panties off and threw it somewhere in the room. Aizawa then started working on getting your nightgown off, throwing that article of clothing somewhere in the room as well.

You shyly covered yourself up and avoided the man’s gaze. Aizawa quickly snatched you up and settled you into his lap, “Don’t be embarrassed. You look so beautiful. And I promise to never make you feel the way you did today. I mean it, (L/N). It hurts me to see those beautiful eyes cry.”

Your heart swelled with love and you tenderly kissed the man, coaxing him to take off his shirt. Aizawa took his shirt off and chucked it somewhere in the room after you slipped off his lap. You didn’t hide anymore and wrapped your legs around his waist, absolutely marveled by his abs.

“It’s a shame you cover this up with baggy clothes.” You said while running your fingers over his smooth skin. “I only let the special ones see this.” He smiled while tucking a lock of hair behind your ear.

You hummed in contentment and watched when your teacher went down on his knees. His head started getting closer to your warmth before you realized that he was about to eat you out. “W-Wait! What are you doing?!” You nervously jolted, pushing his head away. “I want a taste of this...”

You didn’t get to respond because you felt a slick, warm tongue start lapping at your clit. You arched your back and let out a high pitched scream of pleasure. Your fingers immediately found Aizawa’s hair again and you tugged until you were certain it hurt on his end.

His tongue traveled all the way from your clit down to the opening of your pussy where he started sucking and licking fervently. Your head twisted and turned in pleasure, beginning to feel it all build up around your clit.

“Mnnn...Aizawa! I-I’m gonna...ah...I’m gonna come!” You cried out, a small tear slipping out from your eyes. The pleasure was getting almost too much to bear and you were becoming restless. He continued eating you out until you felt all the pleasure burst from inside you.

You screamed and gripped his hair, arching your back far off the bed. Your vision turned white and stars danced across it. You hoped none of your classmates could hear how much noise you were making. You body jolted from the aftershocks of your orgasm.

Even after your release, Aizawa still ate you out; delicately licking at your pussy like it was his most favorite dessert. The over sensitivity was overbearing, “A-Aizawa! It’s too much!” You whined, bringing a hand up to bite down on.

Eventually, he lifted his head up and saw how absolutely wrecked you were. Your face was red, saliva leaked down your chin, a hand was between your lips, and you hair was disheveled like a tornado came through. Everything the man saw went straight to his crotch.

“Please get inside me already.” You whined, blushing even more at the words coming out of your mouth. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m getting to that.” Aizawa leaned over to latch his lips over a nipple. You moaned in response and felt his hand inch down towards your pussy. A finger found your entrance and continued to plunge right in.

The amount of attention this man was giving you was unbelievable. Every second you were falling more and more in love with him. His lips pulled away from your chest to look you straight in the eye, “I have no condom, this is just going to have to do.”

You pouted like a spoiled brat before rubbing your pussy harder against his finger, “Just go in without a condom, I’m on the pills.” You could hear Aizawa sigh in relief before adding another finger, making the stretch a bit more uncomfortable. “Hah...Aizawa...” You moaned when he curled his finger against your g-spot.

Your arms circled around his neck once again before pulling him into another kiss. You couldn’t get over the feeling of being with this man. It was like you were at peak happiness. He slowly added in another finger making you separate from his lips to cry out in pain, “W-Wait! It hurts!” You gripped his shoulders.

His free hand rubbed soothing circles into your hipbones while he gradually eased the finger in to stretch you out. It actually started to feel good once you got used to it. “Are you okay now, baby?” Aizawa mumbled into your ear, his scruff tickling your cheek. “Yes, i-it feels good!”

He took his fingers out and unzipped his pants, pulling out his large cock. Your eyes widened at the size of that thing, you momentarily figured it would never fit inside you. It was long, thick, and hard. It leaked precome at the tip, the candlelight making it look even more beautiful.

“You need to tell me when it hurts, I’ll stop whenever you need to.” Aizawa softly said, poking the head of his cock at your entrance. You nodded and suddenly felt your entrance being stretched further and further. It felt like a giant wet tampon entering your body. You would’ve laughed, but you didn’t considering the situation you were in.

It started hurting so you dug your nails into your teacher’s shoulder as a warning, “W-wait...”

Aizawa shushed you, making sure to rub soothing circles to calm you down while he slowly inched in deeper. It came to a point where he finally bottomed out. You looked up at his face and your heart clenched with butterflies. He face was twisted in pleasure and you could tell he wanted so badly to move, but he didn’t because he knew it would hurt you.

Your heart swelled with love and you wrapped your legs around his waist, “You can move.”

It was like a switch turned inside your teacher at those words. The thrusts started out slow but started to get faster and faster, making the experience even more surreal. “Fuck, you’re so tight...” He clenched his jaw as he thrusted harder and faster into your pussy. You cried out and closed your eyes at the amount of please you were feeling.

It seemed like every thrust he was hitting something inside that made your legs jolt. It was an unbelievable feeling and you couldn’t believe you were in bed with your undeniably hot pro-hero teacher.

“Oh! Aizawa...faster!” You cried out, tightening your legs around the man’s waist. He thrusts became faster and harder while keeping a steady pace.

His hand came behind your body to squeeze your ass for more leverage as he fucked you deeper into the mattress. At the pace of his thrusts, your breasts were bouncing wildly against your chest, making it hard to breathe but making the experience impossibly dirtier.

You felt the familiar feeling of a release building up inside of you. “Oh my god! Aizawa! I-I’m gonna come again!” You moaned into his ear, pulling yourself up against him. You could hear the man growl into your ear and pick up the pace even more.

“A-Ah! I’m about to—“ Your orgasm hit you like a truck when Aizawa hit your g spot for the final time. You let out a long drawn out whine while your body jolted against his. You could feel his thrusts become more sporadic and you knew he was about to release as well.

“Fuck, baby, I’m about to come too—shit...” His breaths became short until you felt his body jolt as well. A warm liquid spilled into your insides, coating your walls white. Aizawa rode out his orgasm until collapsing next to you on the bed.

The both of you caught your breath. You stole a glance at the man next to you. Your eyes widened.

He looked so content.

You thought you would see regret flash in his eyes but he looked almost like he was floating on cloud 9. You smiled softly and rested your head on his chest. His arm wrapped around your back and pulled you closer to him, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

He said it so softly you almost didn’t hear him.

But you did hear it...and you’re glad you did.

“I definitely agree.” You kissed his cheek, nuzzling into the warmth of Aizawa before nodding off into a deep slumber.

Aizawa shook his head at his cute you were before falling asleep as well, but with you in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first off...  
1) please don’t fuck your teachers  
2) always wear protection, even on the pills
> 
> now that we’ve got that out of the way, i hope you guys enjoyed the smut haha. this request was super fun to write cause i absolutely love aizawa x student reader. i’m finally on my october break (don’t ask why i have one but i’m not complaining) so i’ll have lots of time to complete some more requests. with my city classes out of the way for a week, i can finally find some time to write.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3


	10. shigure sohma | fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shigure never makes his deadlines. he needs a little encouragement.

You happily hummed while finishing the last sentence of your manuscript. Your editor came by last week and completely broke down when she saw your husband was, once again, behind on his deadline. The two of you shared an editor and you always made a point to finish your manuscripts before the deadline.

The door slid open with a loud thud and you heard loud thumping, no doubt from Kyo. The teenagers probably just home from school which meant Shigure should be home as well.

You neatly folded the book over on the table and stood up, brushing invisible dust off of your kimono. You padded downstairs and peeked your head into the sitting room where you could see Kyo and Yuki bickering. "Is Shigure home?" The boys stopped bickering and looked at you before saying "No." in unison.

You frowned and walked into the kitchen where Tohru was making tea for everybody. "Hey, Tohru! How was school?" You asked, grabbing mugs out of the cupboard for her.

"Oh you don't have to do that, (F/N)! But school was very exciting today, we were planning for our winter festival." Her big eyes brightened up from remembering her school day. You softly smiled at the girl and set the mugs down on the counter.

"It's still kind of weird seeing you married to Shigure. You're so young, you know?" She giggled. You laughed, "You make Shigure sound like he's old. But yeah, it is kind of weird being 19 and married to an actual man-child. Especially since he never tells me where he is or manages to get in his manuscripts on time." You sighed.

Tohru smiled, "You guys are so cute together though! It's like true love!" She swooned while pouring the tea. Kyo shouted from the other room, "Stop harassing (F/N) about marriage again!"

"Let Ms. Honda do what she wants." Yuki's calm voice followed Kyo's. "Oh shut up, rat boy."

You rolled your eyes and stepped into the room, smacking both of them on the head, "Your bickering gets annoying when you're doing it every second."

"Oh yeah? I'll show you anno—"

"I'm home!" A singsong voice traveled throughout the house. Kyo stopped whatever he was going to say and banged his head against the table with a groan. You made your way to the front of the house where your husband was standing with a bouquet of flowers.

You watched him slip off his shoes before embracing the tall man in your arms. "Hm, what's this?" You looked at the bouquet of roses in his hands with a knowing smile.

Shigure sheepishly handed them to you while keeping a hand on the small of your back. "You're gonna be mad but..."

"You didn't finish your deadline?" You deadpanned.

Your husband smiled and shrugged while holding out the flowers. You hummed, "I'll take this, but you can go upstairs and work on that manuscript." You took the flowers from his hands and made a show of smelling them.

"Oh come on, (F/N)! Wouldn't you rather hang out with me?" Shigure pouted. You pretended to think, "Hmm...no. Go do your work."

Tohru came into the sitting room with a tray of tea and a smile on her face once seeing Shigure home. You sat down at the table and yelled without looking back, "If you don't finish that manuscript by tonight, you can't have your way with me later!"

You heard a loud crash and looked up to see Tohru's blushing face and tea all over the ground. Yuki grimaced while Kyo stood up in disgust, "You're fucking disgusting (F/N)."

You shrugged with an amused smile on your face, "He's gone isn't he?"

Everyone looked up to see Shigure's spot in the foyer empty.

"Hm. You're smarter than you look."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was a bit unsure about what to do on this request since it was vague but i tried my best. i think it turned out short but funny lol. the next request i kind of splurged on a certain request and wrote over 5k words. i hope all the fruits basket fans are looking forward to a long 5k chapter of pure kyo
> 
> thank you so much for reading <33
> 
> (don’t forget to request)


	11. kyo sohma | smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there’s something tohru and the sohma boys have been hiding from you, and you’re about to get to the bottom of it. the secret was much more surprising than you thought.

"(F/N)! Wait up!" Tohru jogged over to you with Yuki and Kyo in tow. Lately the girl had been talking to them more often and it was bugging you as to why. Tohru was such a friendly girl, you've known her since you were in kindergarten, and you knew she was social. But Yuki never expressed any liking to particular people, he was just a friendly guy but didn't hang out with anyone despite his popularity. Until now.

The Sohma cousins joined your little friend group a few months ago. And you immediately were attracted to Kyo Sohma, noticing his bright citrus colored eyes and orange top head. It was a very unnatural color but you just figured he had dyed it.

"I thought you guys were walking home?" You asked while adjusting your bag strap. Tohru had lost her mother earlier in the year and now she was living with her grandpa, apparently...

You had an inkling she was living with someone else, especially since she rarely talked about her grandpa and her cousins. Usually there would always be a story, but it suddenly stopped.

"Yes, but we wanted to make sure you were alright?" Yuki stepped forward with concern in his eyes. Your gaze immediately went straight the ground with anger. No, you weren't alright. You knew everyone was hiding something from you, even Hanajima and Uo.

It's been bothering you lately. Of course the anxiety kicked in with the idea that they didn't want to be friends with you anymore. But it was a silly idea that was quickly tossed into the trash. Tohru has always been there for you and you wanted to be there for her. You just knew that she wasn't being honest with you at the moment.

"I'm fine. But it's starting to rain so you guys should get going. I'll see you tomorrow." You gave a tight smile and started walking home.

Tohru's worried eyes followed you all the way down the road. She realized it was time to tell you the truth. She owed you that much.

—

"I don't get why (F/N) is so moody." Kyo leaned back against the wall of their residence. "Probably because Ms. Honda hasn't told her the living situation." Yuki sighed softly while playing with the hem of the heating pad on the table.

"Yeah, well, she's just going to have to suck it up. Tohru will tell her when she feels like it." Kyo hissed. Yuki's eyes hardened at the other boy, "For someone who likes (F/N), you're awfully mean to her."

Kyo's eyes shot up and he growled, suddenly snatching up the front of Yuki's uniform, "I don't like (F/N), so shut your damn mouth, rat boy."

Yuki seemed unfazed. "Keep telling yourself that. Now, you can either get off of me or I'll make you."

For some reason, Kyo didn't argue and he let go of the zodiac shifter. Kyo gathered up his belongings and stomped all the way upstairs.

No, he didn't like (F/N). She was annoying and she clung to Tohru which bothered him to no end. Sure, her hair was pretty and her physique was attractive, but there was no way he had feelings for you.

He had initially thought he had feelings for Tohru. Since she was the only girl who showed mild interest in him and seemed genuinely concerned about his feelings. But then you came along and ruined everything.

You weren't like Tohru at all. You were quiet and calculating, yet kind and clingy. Pretty much the opposite of your best friend. You always seemed to hang off of Tohru's shoulder. And when she wasn't around, you would immediately go straight to to Kyo.

It was annoying because it confused the boy's feelings.

You were such a kind and caring girl, deep down he didn't want to hurt you. The boy sighed and plopped down on his bed. What was he going to do with you?

—

Your cheek rested on your palm while you played with a small grain of rice in your lunch box. You hadn't been feeling well mentally and this whole secretive stuff was starting to get on your nerves. "Hey, uh, (F/N)? I need to tell you something." Tohru came up behind you to sit at the desk on your left.

"Oh hey, Tohru." You mumbled.

"So...you're my best friend and I haven't been honest with you. I've been embarrassed about what's happened and I'm asking for you to forgive me? I've been living with the Sohma's since I didn't want to burden my grandpa. And I was wondering if you would like to sleep over tonight?" Her hopeful blue eyes bore into yours. You could tell she was almost at the verge of tears, she was always like that. A sensitive and kind soul.

"You've been living with the Sohmas?" Your eyebrows furrowed as you looked behind you to see the Sohma boys staring at your back. It made sense, they'd been hanging out a lot more often.

"Yes, but I didn't want to worry you! That's why I've been keeping it a secret. I knew you would get overprotective and I didn't want to interfere with your studies! I'm so sorry, (F/N)...I hope you can forgive me." Your best friend pulled you into an embrace and you melted into it.

"There's nothing to be forgiven. You didn't do anything wrong, I trust your judgment Tohru." You smiled. She sighed in relief and squeezed you harder.

A bright smile stretched across your face and the light began to flicker back into your eyes. You suddenly stood up and walked over to Kyo and Yuki. "Thank you for taking care of her." You smiled, pulling the boys into a hug as well.

"Wait (F/N)—"

The Sohma boys both pushed you back into the desk near you, making it topple over and crash. Your heart sped up and you held your chest, looking at the boys in confusion and hurt. "You could've just told me you don't do h-hugs..." You mumbled quietly while gazing at the fallen desk behind you. It happened so fast that it was making your legs wobble.

"I'm so sorry, (F/N)...it's just usually we—" Yuki started, but looked down at his body in awe.

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru all exchanged a glance of matching bewilderment. "You know, I care about all of you deeply. More than you can imagine actually! I'm getting tired of all these secrets and inside jokes, would you please tell me why you just pushed me into a desk?!" You finally lost your temper. Your eyes glassed over with tears when you met Kyo's eyes.

His usual hard exterior collapsed for a rare moment. His eyes showed more emotion than you've ever seen before. It was mixture of confusion, regret, and desire.

Kyo took a step towards you and grabbed your hand, pulling you out of the classroom and into the empty hallway. "What are you doing Kyo? I'm so confused..."

"Trust me, I'm just as confused as you are. Just let me try something." The orange haired boy deeply breathed. He pulled you into a hug and just held you as tight as he could. It was becoming hard for you to breathe, almost like he was trying to squeeze something out of you.

"A-Are you done?" You wheezed, your cheek squishing uncomfortably against his neck because of the height difference. Kyo pulled back and just looked at you, "You're different. Are you a Sohma?"

"Uh...what?"

"You're a Sohma, right? That's why I'm not changing."

"I'm not a Sohma. I'm literally from a different country."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"You have the curse!"

"What curse?!"

The two of you were yelling at each other by now, the empty hallway echoing with your voices. Kyo grit his teeth and ran a hand through his hair, "You've got to be fucking kidding me." You grabbed his hand gently, ushering him to look you in the eyes, "What's going on Kyo? What curse? And what changing? I'm your friend, you can trust me." Your voice held a tone of pleading.

It hurt you to say the word 'friend' but it wasn't something to dwell on at the moment. "I know I can trust you, (F/N)..." His eyes softened at the sight of your pleading eyes. It made his heart jump at the unusual feeling of someone looking at him with care and worry, much like Tohru.

"But not right now."

Your eyes fell to the ground and your heart dropped. So they were keeping something from you other than Tohru's living conditions. It really hurt to know that your closest friends were all tied together by a small secret that you were out of. You just hoped you could know eventually. The only way to do that was to get inside their bubble entirely.

"I'm coming over tonight. I don't care what you think because Tohru invited me." You pushed your way past Kyo and stepped back into the classroom.

—

Time seemed to drag on for another lifetime. It had finally hit 2:50 when the bell rang for the students to go home. You were thankful your class wasn't scheduled for after-school cleaning, you wanted to scope Kyo's room for any trace of a lie.

"I'm so glad you're coming over, (F/N)! We're going to have so much fun!" Tohru squealed from behind you. You smiled softly and grabbed your friend's arm, clutching her body close to yours like she was your lifeline.

"I'm glad I'm coming over too! I can finally see Kyon-Kyon's room." You giggled. Kyo yanked your hair playfully, "Don't call me that." You just humphed and began the trek to the Sohma household.

Dark clouds loomed over the group of friends, almost an ominous warning that something bad was going to happen. You shook the feeling off and let go of Tohru to reach for your umbrella.

"I hate the rain, it always makes me feel crappy." Kyo sighed, fisting his hands in his uniform pockets. You nudged yourself closer to him, "Here, we can share it."

He looked down at you and scoffed, taking the umbrella handle for himself and holding it over the two of you, "If we're going to share, at least let me hold it." You smiled softly and took the opportunity to walk even closer to him, even daring to hug his arm like you always do to Tohru's.

"Is this okay?" You mumbled into the fabric of his uniform, not wanting him to push you like he did earlier. "Y-Yeah..." You looked up and saw a scowl on his face, but a bright blush creeping up his cheeks. It was so adorable.

"Aw, you guys look like a couple!" Tohru gushed, your friend herself sharing an umbrella with Yuki. But for some reason her usual chipper voice seemed forced. The happiness didn't quite reach her eyes and she kept glancing at the two of you. "S-Shut up! You guys look like one too." Kyo hissed. Tohru just giggled and Yuki rolled his eyes.

"The house is just up this hill, (F/N)." Tohru said, slightly picking up her pace in excitement. You looked at the forest surrounding the upcoming house, "Wow, you guys really do live in the middle of nowhere."

"Yes, my cousin prefers it that way." Yuki grimaced. His cousin Shigure, right! He was the one who was a borderline predator, but meant everything in fun and games. He sounded like a character you desperately wanted to meet. Maybe he could give you some insight on this big secret.

When you approached the house, you could see two men and a girl about your age sitting on the porch. Tohru ran up to them, "Kagura! It's so nice to see you!" She gave the girl a big hug. "Welcome home, Tohru." The man with longer hair said with a welcoming tone. His eyes flickered to you and he broke out into a smile, "You must be (F/N)! Tohru told me you were coming over. I'm Shigure Sohma." He stood up to shake your hand. You let go of Kyo's arm to take his hand into yours.

"It's nice to meet you Shigure." You said with a warm smile. "Since you and Tohru are both here, I would like you to meet Kazuma Sohma." The other man smiled warmly at the two of you. "It's nice to meet you (F/N) and Tohru. I've heard a lot about the both of you."

That made your eyebrows raise. Why would they hear about you? Especially to a man you've never met. Tohru was given since she had apparently been living here for awhile.

"And this is Kagura Sohma."

The young girl looked like she was ready to attack you, but the atmosphere looked tense and you could tell she was holding herself back. Why she suddenly hated you? You don't know and you don't care.

You gave her a warm smile anyway, "Hello, Kagura. It's nice to meet you." She turned her head away from you and ignored your greeting. You didn't take it personally and joined Kyo up on the porch.

"Aren't you glad to see him?" Yuki asked, his face looking surprisingly calm despite the atmosphere you had just walked into. Kyo suddenly stood up and faced the woods. It was so quiet it made even you feel uncomfortable.

Tohru just grabbed your hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Kyo turned around quickly to punch the man, only to have it blocked.

The orange haired boy looked up only to smile brightly in satisfaction, "Welcome back!" You released a breath you didn't even realize you were holding in. You were glad there was no tension between them. It suddenly became lighter around you and you relaxed around the Sohma family that surrounded you.

"That was a weird—" You started, but got cut off by Kagura. "Could you step outside for a moment, (F/N)? There's some things we have to discuss with Tohru." Tohru's eyes widened, "Are you sure it can't wait? (F/N) is a guest—"

"It's _family_ stuff."

Ouch. You felt a pain in your chest when you knew you weren't welcome here. Obviously Tohru was considered family, but you were just a burden on the situation you had walked in on. It didn't matter that you and Kyo obviously had some chemistry going on, you just weren't in on this secret that just kept growing bigger and bigger.

"Oh, okay. I'll just...go somewhere..." You tightly smiled and motioned to the woods in front of you. "(F/N)—" Kyo started, but Shigure put a hand on his shoulder to silence him.

Every little action taken to make sure you didn't know anything made your heart clench more and more. It was like you didn't belong here. Not with your sister-like best friend Tohru, not with your brand new friend Yuki, and not even with your crush Kyo.

You stepped off the porch and grabbed your umbrella, making your way into the clearing of the forest. You didn't leave any room for eavesdropping.

But that didn't mean you weren't watching. They were obviously talking about something serious by the expression on Kagura and Tohru's face. But the Sohmas were right, it was none of your business because you weren't family.

Time passed and the sun began to set. Since your legs had begun to get tired, you let yourself down into a crouch. One hand was holding the umbrella over your head and the other one was drawing in the mud with a fallen twig.

They had been talking for over an hour at this point. It was getting cold. The goosebumps on your exposed legs and arms definitely proved this.

When you finally took the time to look up, the Sohmas weren't even on the porch anymore. As a matter of fact, it looked like there wasn't even anyone home.

You angrily threw the twig in the mud and stood up. It was time for you to go home. You didn't enjoy whatever game these people were playing with you. Tears threatened to fall and a lump in your throat formed. How humiliating. Thrown away like dirt.

Not even Tohru or Kyo came looking for you to tell you that you could come inside. You guessed it was what you deserved for caring too much and having such sensitive feelings.

But you were embarrassed so you made your way deeper into the forest. There was absolutely no way you wanted even a chance of running into one of them on the way back home.

You angrily pushed your way through overgrown trees and bushes, suddenly regretting not taking a path. It was too overgrown in this area to walk around in it.

But you saw a clearing in the forest but stood frigid once you saw two figures. More importantly, it was Kyo and Kazuma. It looked like they were having some type of argument based on the way the older man was gripping Kyo's wrist. Specially around his bracelet.

You crouched down behind the bushes to see if anything got worse and you needed to interfere. But when did they leave? Why were they all alone in the forest when it's near dark? Where was Tohru and Yuki? A million questions ran through your mind but concentrated on the scene in front of you.

"Kyo...let's find out..." The man started, tugging at the bracelet.

"If your life is truly already over." Kazuma's gaze lingered on a certain someone with a pink umbrella. It was Tohru! But the older man snatched the bracelet off of Kyo's wrist, everything suddenly going into slow motion.

"Don't look!"

A sudden gust of wind blew through the air, knocking yourself on your bottom. You quickly got up and made your way to the clearing. Kyo was on the ground, clenching his body. He looked like he was in pain.

"Oh my god!" Your heart raced. Maybe he was having a heart attack? But why was steam surrounding him? And why did Kazuma seem so calm?

You stepped back when the smell of rotting flesh suddenly assaulted your nostrils. It smelt horrible. And something was wrong with Kyo. Veins popped out of his neck and his eyes seemed big and almost animalistic. The rotten flesh smell was coming from him as well. It looked like he was transforming into some kind of beast.

You quickly spotted the bracelet and picked it up, holding it to your chest. _'This can't be happening...'_ You thought. It looked like something straight out of the movies.

A giant creature emerged from the steam. Your eyes widened in horror and you were frozen on the spot. That couldn't be Kyo. Is that what they were hiding from you?

The creature looked hideous. It had long lanky arms and legs, appearing an almost orange-green color. It slightly resembled a giant demented rotten rabbit in a way.

He turned around and met eyes with you.

No.

That was definitely Kyo. It had his emotions written all over in his eyes. "I-I..." You didn't know what to say. You just held the bracelet harder against your chest.

The creature suddenly snapped and bolted away. Onto the roof and deeper into the forest. "K-Kyo! Wait!" You didn't know why, but your feet carried you in the direction the orange haired boy went. It wasn't right to let him just suffer from this alone. He needed help and you were going to be the one to give it.

The rain dramatically started picking up and you cursed at the sky. You didn't care your uniform was getting soaked. You didn't care your fingers were turning purple from the cold. You didn't care you were running at an extremely fast pace through the forest at night. Kyo needed someone. Kyo needed you.

You ran harder and eventually found Kyo's creature form crouching by a lake. He noticed your presence and hurt flashed across his eyes, "I'm disgusting and sickening! Why won't you just leave me alone for once?!" He roared.

You stood your ground and walked closer. "I'm not leaving you here like this. You don't deserve to be alone right now, Kyo." You slowly breathed out to block out the stench. It was making you nauseous but you didn't want to hurt Kyo's feelings. He felt disgusting as it was and you throwing up in front of him was bound to make it worse.

Kyo was quiet. He didn't look at you. He didn't breathe.

"You know I've had feelings for you...I think I'm starting to lo—"

"Don't. D-Don't fucking finish that sentence..." Kyo warned. His voice was laced with anger and it seemed unstable. Even though your senses told you to run, you didn't. You had to show him that you were there for him. Whatever he was, he didn't have to be ashamed around you.

Maybe he was angry because of more than one thing. Yes, he obviously felt humiliated from this creature he had become. But it looked like he was having some internal conflict. Especially when you were about to confess the extent of your feelings.

You picked up awhile ago that he had liked Tohru. This was before they had joined the group and it probably blossomed at home. Maybe he was secretly hoping Tohru had found him first.

It definitely wouldn't be the first time you felt unwanted around the Sohmas.

The rain started slowing down and suddenly began to sprinkle. A sizzling heat came from Kyo's body and steam surrounded the area. You covered your eyes and waited for the steam to clear. It looked like he wasn't a creature anymore.

His smaller frame stood at the bank of the water, his torso bare and only his pants hanging loosely off of his hips like always. A few sun rays from the falling sunset illuminated him, making him almost god like in a way.

"Why don't you ever let me get close to you? Like today...the hug. You pushed me into a desk...which is fine but why? And you always call me annoying or clingy but why? Why are you keeping secrets from me? Kyo, can you just tell me why?" You began to cry.

"After all that happened, you want to know why I don't let you get close to me? You don't want to know what I just turned into? How I turned into it?" He grit his teeth as his eyes were still trained on the water in front of him.

"That's not important right now! I just—"

Strong and warm arms wrapped around your body. Your brain took a long time before realizing that Kyo had hugged you. But it wasn't like before. It wasn't like he wanted to find something by squeezing you to death. It was loving and comforting, almost like a desperate thank you. You sighed gratefully into his neck and wrapped your arms around him as well.

"I really do care for you Kyo. And all these secrets...you can tell me when you're ready." You quietly sobbed. The boy squeezed you tighter, rubbing your back, "You deserve to know. Damn it, you're so amazing..."

You felt Kyo's hot breath on your skin and it made you shiver from the contrasting cold.

"Let's go home. We can warm up and I'll explain it there."

—

Tohru had eventually found the two of you wrapped up in each other's arms. Her eyes glistened with something you had never seen before in the girl. A hint of jealousy.

But it quickly faded away with relief once she found out the two of you were safe. Her tears had streamed down her face and quickly pulled the two of you into a hug. As soon as she touched Kyo, an orange smoke cloud surrounded the boy and a cat appeared in his place. To say the least, you had never been more confused in your life.

But now you were under Kyo's covers trying to get warm from the freezing temperatures outside. He had given you an oversized t-shirt of his that you could wear that had barely covered the swell of your bottom. Of course, Kyo's cheeks had turned red until you were completely under his comforter.

He had joined you after changing himself and now the two of you contently relaxed in each other's warmth. "I guess I should start from the beginning," Kyo began, his deep voice vibrating against your skin, "The Sohma family is cursed to say it in simple terms. Some members turn into the animals of the zodiac while some others have the complete bliss of not experiencing the damned thing. I'm the cat, Yuki is the rat, and Shigure is the dog."

"Oh! Is that why you always call Yuki 'rat boy'?" You wondered, looking up at his face. He nodded stiffly and continued, "We only transform when hugged by the opposite sex or when we're under a lot of stress. You can imagine how fucking confused we were when you hugged me and Yuki. That's why we pushed you." His large hand rubbed soothing circles on your hip where a bruise started to appear from the desk. "I'm sorry."

You shook your head, "Don't even mention it. It's like it never happened." You laughed. Kyo rolled his eyes and looked at you with the most love in his eyes that you ever knew was possible in a human being.

"I'm falling hard for you...I hope you know that." He playfully grabbed your waist and you let out a squeak. He hoisted you up on his lap so you were straddling his waist. "I'm falling hard for you too." You smiled, drawing a small heart on his bare chest.

"And for the meantime, can we forget about the whole beast thing? I just want to savor the moment." Kyo breathed.

You nodded eagerly and leaned down too kiss the boy. It was almost like sparks flew around you when your lips connected. You parted your lips so Kyo could gain access.

Your tongues danced together in an seemingly endless bliss. You pulled away for a minute to stare into his beautiful orange-red eyes, "I've always liked the color orange." You whispered hotly.

"Hm? And I've always liked the cute little thongs you wear under your uniform skirt." Kyo retorted, hooking his finger under the impossibly thin elastic of your panties. "What happened to my shy little Kyon-Kyon?" You whined, starting to grind your hips down on his growing erection.

"_You_ happened to me, (F/N)."

You couldn't even reply when the boy lifted his shirt up over your head and set it on the bed. "Eager?" You giggled, trailing your fingers down Kyo's chest while still grinding behind you. Your high waisted panties made your waist look slim and your hips look thick. It was an absolute erotic sight to see. And you were all Kyo's.

"Very." Kyo gasped when you reached behind you to palm his cock while still grinding your pussy above it. "S-Shit, don't do that (F/N)." He grit his teeth, trying his hardest not to buck up against your hand. "Why not? You know it feels good..." You whispered and let your other hand unclasp your bra, letting it slip off your arms and join the discarded t-shirt.

The boy's eyes widened when he saw the sight of your breasts out in the open. They slightly bounced to the rhythm of your grinds. Your nipples were pert and erect from the slight chill of the open air. You looked absolutely stunning.

He groaned and threw his head back when you reached under his sweatpants and grabbed his dick. You eventually moved down further until you were between his legs and you took the organ into your mouth. You could hear Kyo's hiss of pleasure, a warm hand coming down to grasp at your hair.

You swirled your tongue around the head before completely inching down further to the base of his cock. Saliva pooled at your chin but you were determined to bring pleasure to your new boyfriend. "Have you done this before?" Kyo breathlessly asked. You let go of his dick with a loud pop and rubbed the tip against your cheek, "No, but I've practiced on bananas for fun." You embarrassingly admitted. It started out as a joke between you and Uo during middle school, but you never knew it would eventually come in handy.

"Good. Cause I was about to go and commit murder." He sighed in pleasure, letting his head fall back against the pillows when you took him into your mouth again. You made a show of bobbing your head up and down, licking the underside of the head and using your hand on his hip to steady yourself.

"I'm gonna come, (F/N)!" Kyo warned, tightening his grip on your hair. You suckled harder and bobbed your head faster, making sure to dip your tongue in his slit. At that, his other hand flew to entangle in your hair as well.

You tried to hold back a smile of how absolutely wrecked Kyo could become from a blowjob. If he was anything like you, he didn't have much sexual experience so it was probably easy to make him come quickly.

Kyo started thrusting up into your mouth, his breaths becoming more and more heavy by the second. He was close.

You quickly popped off of him and straddled him again, using your fingers to pull your panties aside. This allowed Kyo to stroke himself between your folds, his tip occasionally getting caught in your hole.

"I'm c-coming!" Kyo grit his teeth when he felt his cock stroke your clit, his orgasm finally hitting him. His mouth parted and he looked so serene, eyes clenched in pleasure and body jolting from the intensity.

Warm liquid splattered all over your pussy and your ass, dripping down your legs and onto Kyo's sweatpants. The both of you panted and looked at each other with nothing but love.

You let go of your panties and they snapped back in place, gaining a wet spot from your own juices mixed with Kyo's. "You didn't come." Kyo stroked your cheek while reaching for your warmth.

"Tonight was about you. Maybe you can blow my mind in the morning?" You winked, grabbing your wet uniform from the balcony outside and wiping the both of you off with it.

"Did you just walk outside naked?"

"I have underwear on."

Kyo rolled his eyes at you but softened once more, "I really do adore you." You smiled and nuzzled your noses together, "I adore you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowow 5k words??? on a one-shot request?? i almost never do that unless i’m writing a story, but this request was super fun to write and i just got a little carried away. initially, i was going to have kyo and reader go all the way, but then i figured the request was long enough so i left it at a blowjob. anyways, super happy with the way it came out and now i’m working on a smutty haru request that is very scandalous so please stay tuned...  
as always, thank you so much for reading and requesting, it means the world to me <3


	12. hatsuharu sohma | smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a vacation with the Sohmas and Tohru, much to Hatsuharu’s displeasure. Dark Haru finds a way to have you for the night.

"Finally it's winter break!" Momiji jumped up in the air, delicately landing on the soft snow beneath his feet. "It's been winter break, idiot." Kyo scoffed from behind you. The Sohmas and Tohru invited you to go with them to the hot springs during winter break and here you were. People were bustling at the entrance, trying to gain some type of warmth from the lobby.

"Momiji, please be careful!" You giggled, pulling the younger boy into your arms and tickling him. Hatsuharu snorted and pulled you off of the blond, "Get your hands off my girl."

Momiji pouted, "We were just playing, Haru." Your boyfriend had no emotion, just being calm and collected White Haru at the moment. You chuckled softly when Haru put an arm around your waist, urging you to follow him towards the lobby. "He's just being a grump, Momiji. We wouldn't want him turning into Black Haru, now would we?"

Yuki visibly grimaced at the idea of Black Haru making an appearance, "Yes, let's refrain from contact with (F/N) for the time being."

The whole group openly agreed, but Haru stayed quiet, eyes trained on the top of your head. He couldn't deny he was absolutely entranced by you and your beauty inside and out.

You carried your light pink duffel bag into the check in area. Before the trip was booked, you had all collectively agreed on sharing one big room. Of course Yuki and Kyo being huge prudes, they tried to fight the idea but eventually gave in from you and Momiji's pleading. Of course, Haru wasn't pleased with this either since he planned on having his way with you once the two of you were alone.

But whatever made his girlfriend happy made him happy he supposed. You had insisted it 'would be like a giant sleepover!'. But that didn't sound like too much fun since the two of you had absolutely no privacy.

But that wasn't going to stop Black Haru.

—

"Wow, that bath felt amazing! It was just what we needed, huh?" Tohru sighed while slipping on her pajamas. You smiled while slipping on your own nightgown, "Yeah, especially since it's been so cold. Thank you for inviting me Tohru."

The girl gave you a big hug and grabbed your hand, dragging you out into the hallway where the boys were waiting, "That took you guys forever." Haru immediately pulled you to his chest. "We have a lot more to put on than you guys." You rolled your eyes.

"I'm still upset Kyo didn't let me bathe with you two! Instead, I'm sleeping in between Tohru and (F/N)!" Momiji pouted and looked to the side. A hand immediately came down on the boy's head, grabbing a fistful of hair while dragging him down the hallway, "You're a little pervert, you know that?" Kyo growled.

You giggled and took your boyfriend's hand, following the two bickering boys to your room. Kyo threw the door open and shoved Momiji in there. Yuki just rolled his eyes and followed the orange headed boy inside. Tohru followed as well as you and Haru.

The inside was beautiful, grand, and lavish! Three futons lay in the center, a small dining table was in the corner, and the doors were open to reveal a beautiful balcony that led to a sand garden.

"It's so pretty!" You squealed, clapping your hands together in excitement. Haru was stoic as ever, hands shoved in pockets languidly without a care in the world. Though it couldn't be so bad if you were excited about it.

The evening dragged on a little longer, the whole group played cards, ate dinner, and played an intense game of Egyptian Rat Slap. Of course, being as aggressive as he is (and ironically the cat), Kyo came out on top every single round. "That's not fair! I didn't even get a chance to slap!" Momiji whined. "Aw, it's okay Momiji. We can snuggle all night to make you feel better?" You rubbed his back with a pout.

"Absolutely not!"

All of you looked up to see Kyo and Haru standing up and glaring at poor Momiji. "Why are you upset?" Haru then turned his attention to a scoffing Kyo, "That thing is a pervert. He's not sleeping next to (F/N) or Tohru."

"I agree." Yuki calmly said while putting away the playing cards. You and Tohru made eye contact, immediately trying not to laugh. Poor Momiji, you had no doubt that most of his actions were completely harmless and innocent.

The night died down and it was completely silent in the room. Yuki was on the far left side with Momiji in between Kyo who was asleep next to you. Haru was on the right side of you with Tohru on the end. With much arguing, this setup was agreed upon because of Momiji's supposed hidden motives.

Eventually after nearing sleep, Haru wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you impossibly close to him. You thought it was cute and comforting; his big warm hand resting softly on your lower stomach. It stayed like this for a few minutes, you almost fell asleep again when you felt his hand travel upwards until it rested on your breast.

You sharply inhaled with panic. Whatever Haru was about to do, it went well beyond what the boys were worried about Momiji doing. Not to mention Kyo was right next to you. You came to the only possible conclusion that this was the work of dark Haru.

You angrily sighed and turned around towards your boyfriend's chest. "What are you doing?" You quietly hissed in his ear. “Touching you.” He whispered back. You could practically hear the amusement in his voice.

You squirmed in his arms, trying to get away before Kyo caught the two of you. Haru held on tight, nipping your ear, fondling your breasts all the while your friends were within arms reach. You couldn’t scold him without risk of waking up the others and you couldn’t argue that the thought of almost getting caught wasn’t thrilling, so you decided to let him do what he pleases.

“Finally giving in?” He whispered, grinding his length against your ass. You nodded softly, a warm tickle in your stomach when Haru’s hand travelled down to raise your nightgown and expose your cheeks to the world.

To make the situation even more embarrassing, you wore your favorite pink lacy thong underneath. You heard your boyfriend chuckle from above you as he hooked a finger underneath the thin material and snap it back on your skin. You couldn’t imagine if Kyo suddenly woke up. You would flee the country in embarrassment and never come back. Though the blanket covering the two of you did provide some relief.

Haru apparently got bored and helped himself to your warmth, immediately spreading your folds to try and get to your opening. “Spread your legs for me baby.” He whispered, blowing softly into your ear. You obeyed, gently opening up your legs to allow him better access. He sucked on your neck as a silent ‘thank you’. Not wasting another second, his fingers found your opening and began spreading around your leaking juices. You inhaled sharply, thinking to yourself, ‘How did I get so lucky to have a boyfriend with basically two personalities?’

It was honestly a wonder, especially all that came with Haru. The Sohma curse, his family, and to top it all off; dark Haru and white Haru. But you couldn’t help but love all of him, even if it came to adventurous situations like the one you were in currently.

You suppressed a moan when your natural lubricant made it so easy for your boyfriend’s finger to glide over your clit. Another stroke initiated another wave of wetness to pour over Haru’s fingers. “You’re so wet for me already...do you think you can take more?” He whispered lowly, emphasizing his desire by grinding behind you.

“Haru we can’t!” You whined as he inserted a finger into your slick tight heat. He didn’t say anything, deciding to add one more finger into your pussy. Electric pleasure traveled all around your clit, inviting a small moan to cry out. You swallowed the feeling back, trying your best to erase the lump in your throat.

His other hand moved to release himself from his confines. His length traveled in between your thighs while his hand was pleasuring you. He used your juices to lubricate your thighs so it was easier for him to do whatever he was planning on doing.

The thrill of the two of you potentially getting caught turned you on even more. You could already feel your body shaking and your legs quivering. Apparently Haru knew you were almost at the edge and stroked your pussy even faster.

The feeling of his dick between your thighs, his slick finger on your warmth, his strong chest against your back, and the possibility of your friends finding you out all came together into one powerful pulse that sent you over the edge. Your orgasm wracked through your body, making you let out a slightly loud moan.

“Shh, we wouldn’t want them waking up...” Haru taunted, his thrusts becoming more sporadic by the second. The hand used to please your pussy was drawn up back to your breasts, his warm hand squeezing impossibly hard.

His last few thrusts were powerful and long; you immediately felt his sticky warm essence roll down your legs. Haru rolled out his orgasm while still kneading your breasts.

You both stopped for a moment to catch your breath, “You did amazing.” Haru kissed your neck,

You hummed in satisfaction and turned around in his arms to kiss him back on the lips.

“You did good as well. But I hope you know we are _never_ doing that again.”

Haru just rolled his eyes, “Yeah, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it’s me !! i’m not dead lol. it’s been awhile since i updated but you can read all about it on my update chapter that’s just before this one.
> 
> anyways, how was everyone’s thanksgiving? christmas? new year? i definitely had a blast! i’m going to the caribbean this september as part of my christmas gift! :)
> 
> tell me how you guys have been !!


	13. kyo sohma | fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a new black student in Japan was taking a toll on you. Kyo cheers you up.

You nervously sucked in a breath while holding a map of the school. Students were rushing through the gate left and right, some stopping to stare at you before making their way again. It was unusual for a black girl to be around these parts of Japan, you didn't blame them for staring. It sometimes hurt your feelings but you shook it off and started following the other students.

The crowd led you to the office where a student would show you to the class. "A student rep will be here any minute now, please be patient." The receptionist kindly guided you to a chair to wait for this mystery student.

Once again, the receptionist's eyes lingered on your hair. "Is that your real hair?" The woman reached out to fondle one of your box braids near your shoulder. "Oh! Um, n-no it's not. They're extensions..." You nervously laughed, feeling uncomfortable that the woman was touching your hair so freely.

"Really? How did you do that? It must've taken a long time." She continued to file through your hair one braid at a time, marveling at the fact that you had your hair in _braids_. "We just braid it into our own hair. It's hard to explain but it's easy enough to do." Especially since your host family was, of course, Japanese, you had to do your hair yourself. "And it didn't take too long, about three hours." You said softly, desperately wishing she would just leave you alone for the time being. It didn't sit well with you that a random stranger was touching your head like it was some kind of petting zoo.

"Excuse me? Is this the new exchange student?" A tall boy walked in with a gentle smile and the receptionist immediately let go of your hair. You sighed in relief and stood up to shake his hand, "Yeah, my name is (F/N) (L/N)." You smiled. You took the chance to admire the other boy's features. He had unusual dusty purple silver hair and eyes on they grey spectrum, though if he stepped in the light you would be able to see flecks of lavender. His aura was very welcoming and calming, so you slowly released your nervous breath.

"I'm Yuki Sohma, class president. It's nice to meet you (F/N)." He gently shook your hand in return, leading you out of the main office and back into the hallway. "Did you just move here?" Yuki asked, falling into step next to you. You shyly rubbed your arm, suddenly nervous with how handsome he was, "Yeah, I'm from the states...so everything is kind of new."

"Well, don't worry. The students here are very nice. Welcome to Japan." He smiled. It was almost like he could sense how nervous you were just by looking at you. "Thank you."

Yuki showed you the courtyard, cafeteria, the gym, and your small locker in the main entrance. All that was left was your homeroom which you were dreading. You felt butterflies pile in your stomach and suddenly felt sick as you saw the looming door just up ahead. Your legs wobbled and you slowed your steps. What if you weren't what they were expecting? When Yuki opened the door would they be disappointed with the color of your skin or the texture of your hair? What if they made fun of your Japanese? A million questions raced through your head but a warm hand came to rest on your shoulder, "Hey, it's going to be okay. Like I said, everyone here is very nice. You'll be sitting next to my cousin so just ask him anything if you need any help."

"What about you? Where are you going?"

Yuki frowned with pity, "I'll be at the front of the classroom and you'll be sitting in the back. It's no problem, I'm sure Kyo will be glad to answer your questions." You slowly breathed out and nodded, "Okay, I'll be fine."

He looked at you for one last confirmation and opened the door to the classroom. Your heart stopped when everyone turned to look at you, but Yuki gently grabbed your wrist and ushered you inside. The teacher stopped his teaching and looked over at the two of you, "Ah, this must be the new exchange student! Please, introduce yourself to the class." You nervously scanned the class in front of you, "R-Right. My name is (F/N) (L/N) and I'm from America."

The class whispered to each other but you couldn't tell if it was from excitement or something else. "Is that all you want to say?" The teacher looked puzzled. You pursed your lips together and nodded. "Okay, class! Any questions for the new student?" Your head was spinning inside. You didn't want to answer questions, you wanted to sit down and get distracted by schoolwork. The more the attention was put on you, the more your anxiety spiked up. "Oh I have one!" A boy in the front eagerly raised his hand.

"Is that your real hair?" He asked, tilting his head and squinting his eyes at your braids. You clenched your teeth, but ignored his question. You weren't about to tell the whole class that you, _god forbid_, weaved in extensions into your hair. "Do you wash it?" Another student asked, raising her hand and asking like she was talking about the weather. "How long did it take to braid it like that?"

"How does it stay without falling out?"

"Do you re-braid it each morning?"

"Okay, I think Ms. (L/N) should go to her seat now." Yuki's soft voice cut through the class's insistent questions like a hot blade through butter. The students stopped talking while Yuki put his hand on the small of your back and led you to your seat next to his cousin. You hugged your arms to yourself as you weaved through desks. Once you sat down, the teacher began his lesson again. Yuki crouched down to your level and gave you one of his signature soft smiles, "You're going to be okay. When lunch rolls around, me and my friends hang around back here and you're more than welcome to join us."

You nodded shyly and looked down at your desk. This first day was so horrendous but you were glad you had someone like Yuki as class president. You folded your arms on the surface and buried your face into your elbow, desperately wishing for the lump in your throat and tears in your eyes to go away. How embarrassing that was to be asked those questions in front of all your new classmates.

You swallowed the lump, but the more you thought about it, the more your vision was getting blurred. Eventually, tears kept welling up until it broke tension and started streaming down your cheeks.

You cried for a good three minutes until you felt a tap on your shoulder. You stiffened up and froze, _'I don't want anyone to see me like this.'_ You thought to yourself. You wiped your eyes on your sleeves of your new school uniform and looked up to whoever tapped you on the shoulder.

It was a boy with orange hair and blazing red-orange eyes who was looking intensely at you. This must be Yuki's cousin, Kyo. "Oi, are you okay? I thought you were falling asleep on your first day of class." You could tell that's not what he thought at all, he knew you were crying. "I-I'm fine." You sniffed, desperately trying to avoid his gaze.

"You don't look fine, you look like shit."

You gaped at him as you saw Kyo's face twist in regret, "That's not what I mean't! I mean't that your eyes are puffy and red." You frowned at him, "Not helping." You deadpanned. He threw his head back in frustration and slouched in his chair, "I was just asking because..." He paused to sigh and look me in the face, "you were crying. And don't lie to me. You could see those shoulders shake from a mile away."

You sniffed and showed a small smile, "Yeah, you got me." Kyo straightened up in his chair and studied your face.

"This class is full of a bunch of idiots if you ask me. Forget everything that damn rat boy told you." He scoffed, crossing his arms while pretending to pay attention to the lesson. You didn't say anything and opted to admire the boy next to you. He had a harsh exterior but you could feel he was a very caring person.

"My first day was shitty too. I came in later in the semester so everyone flocked to me, especially since they knew me and Yuki were cousins. You handled it better than me, though , I ran away." He explained to you. You were intrigued by his first day horror story, "Ran away?" Kyo nodded, "Yeah, these losers were getting on my nerves."

You hummed and folding your fingers together. The Sohma family seemed really nice and you weren't going to let this opportunity slip through your hands, "I'm (F/N) (L/N)." You said confidently, holding out your hand. He scoffed, "I heard it the first time."

He took your hand anyway, "I'm Kyo Sohma."

At the time, you didn't know this moment was the start to a beautiful relationship for the both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished 3 requests last night it was so liberating. i still have my acrylics on but typing on my laptop is way faster and easier to do than on my phone.
> 
> anyways, like always, thank you for reading and being patient. don’t forget to request <3


	14. aizawa shouta | fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your period cramps hit hard. Aizawa sensei is here to help.

"(F/N)? What's wrong?" Midoriya asked, peering over the lunch table to see your hand on your lower stomach. Your face was scrunched up in pain and it was getting harder to hold in whines of discomfort.

"It's nothing...I have cramps and I forgot to buy pain medication last weekend." You breathed steadily. Even though Midoriya was your friend, anyone talking to you right now was making you irritated. You let out a frustrated sigh when you realized you still had class after lunch.

Midoriya's face went up in flames when he realized you were on your period, but then it turned into panic mode. He didn't know what to do when a girl had cramps. His eyes darted to Uraraka's usual seat, but she was sick and stayed in her room today. Iida pushed up his glasses and spoke softly to Midoriya, "Take her to Recovery Girl."

You shook your head, "She doesn't take care of cramps. I tried once and she said it wasn't a big enough problem." The memory infuriated you. Your cramps were damn near extreme and boomers were just to dense to realize that it actually hurt like hell. "U-Um...what about Aizawa? I'm sure he'll give you permission to go back to the dorm."

Your face instantly heated up at the mention of your teacher. There was absolutely no way you were going to tell him you were on your period right now. You would actually die of embarrassment. You had the biggest crush on him and you weren't about to mess up your 1% chance of him actually liking you back. Granted, all girls get their periods. But do all girls tell their hot male teachers when it's that time of the month? No.

"Nonono! Anyone but Aizawa!" You groaned when another shot of pain surrounded your uterus. It was getting nastier by the second. Any minute now it would feel like you were in labor.

"(F/N)! We have to get you to your room! You really don't look good!" Midoriya said while standing up and grabbing his backpack. You didn't lift your head from the table so he took it as an invitation to scoop you up.

"What are you doing?" You panted, your hand still resting on your lower stomach. "We have to take you to Aizawa. He probably has some pain medication on him." At this point, the pain was too much that you didn't care anymore. You let out a high pitched whine when another round of cramps came through. Your other hand clutched Midoriya's shirt tightly. You felt the boy stiffen and hurry up his pace.

You definitely had to thank the boy later.

"Hold on, (F/N). The lounge is just up ahead." He panicked while soothingly rubbing your back. It didn't used to be like this. When you first started your period, your cramps were normal. Yes, they hurt but they weren't extreme. Now you absolutely dreaded your period because of the cramps. Usually, when you felt the first sign that you started, you immediately scrambled for ibuprofen before the cramps could settle in.

Being the stupid teenager you were, you were too caught up in shopping with Ashido and Asui last weekend that your low supply of pills completely went over your head. It was time to pay the consequences.

Midoriya opened the door with his foot and it slammed open. All the teachers stopped eating their lunch to stare at the pair of you. Your eyes searched for Aizawa and immediately found him sitting towards the back with All Might.

Midoriya scurried over with you in his arms, panicking and jumbling his words together, "Can I take (F/N) back to her room? She's not feeling well and she _really_ needs to rest." He expressed his urgency by shifting you in his arms and basically presenting your pain to your teacher.

You bit the inside of your cheek to hold back a whine when another jolt of pain shot through your uterus. "What's wrong with her? Is she sick?" Aizawa stood up and put his hand on your forehead, feeling for a fever. You silently begged for him to just let you go without asking too many questions.

"Uh...not really...?" Midoriya's cheeks turned red again and Aizawa narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "If she isn't sick then there's no reason for the both of you to go back to the dorms. If this is some type of ploy to let you two fool around unbothered—"

"Sheisonherperiod." Midoriya whispered harshly. Aizawa raised and eyebrow, "What?"

You groaned in embarrassment and buried your face into your friend's chest. Midoriya looked around nervously and then leaned in to whisper in Aizawa's ear, "She's on her period."

Aizawa's eyes shifted down to you for awhile and suddenly opened up his arms.

"Give her here. I'll take her back to the dorms. You need to go to class." Aizawa said blankly, staring at your furrowed eyebrows and apparent pain. Midoriya shakily handed you over to Aizawa while you glared at him.

"Sorry." He sheepishly whispered and then ran out of the room. You realized you were in your teacher's strong arms and you sighed, suddenly feeling a little better. The pain was still there of course. And now, since you were with your embarrassingly admitted crush, it was an absolute must to keep your voice down when a round of cramps came through.

Your teacher shifted you in his arms before making his way out of the teacher's lounge. A jolt of pain spread through your uterus, causing you to bite your lip harshly. The pain was getting more intense by the second so you tucked your head into Aizawa's elbow, trying to muffle out a drawn out whine. "It's okay, (F/N), we're almost to the dorms."

You nodded in his arms as you felt him pick up the pace. He opened the door that led out to the courtyard and a cold breeze passed your face. It was a nice distraction from the devil carving his initials in your baby-maker. You held on tighter to the fabric of his clothing as he made his way towards the 1-A dorms. Thank goodness no one was out and about on campus at this hour. The two of you would be quite the scene.

"Midoriya didn't take you to Recovery Girl?" His deep voice cut through the silent atmosphere. You shook your head in pain, "No...she doesn't—ngh—take cramps..." You breathed heavily, your hand coming up to rest on your lower stomach. You've never been pregnant before, but you were certain this is what labor felt like.

Aizawa didn't say anything else and bursted through the dorm doors. "What floor are you on?"

"The third, second on the right." You said through clenched teeth. Freedom was looming over you, to scream alone in pain while no one could hear you. It was your fault though, you didn't pick up pain medication in time and forgot to ask someone this morning. Once reaching the third floor, you hurridly swiped your card to unlock the door. Finally, you made it.

Your teacher set you down gently on your bed, "I'm going to go get you some pain medication and some water. Did you eat lunch?" The dark haired male asked, leaning over to brush some hair out of your face. He felt your forehead and awaited your answer. You nodded with a twisted expression, curling up into a little ball when another spike of pain came through.

Aizawa stepped back and left your room to get the necessities to help you through this. Gosh, you were such an idiot. If you had just asked someone this morning you wouldn't be quivering in bed while your very hot teacher was, not only playing mommy, but he was witnessing this whole thing.

How did you expect him to take you seriously as a hero when you turn into a crying mess from a monthly bodily reaction. Tears slipped down your cheeks as you curled into a tighter ball, holding your uterus like it would make a difference.

Even though it was embarrassing, you were glad you had both Aizawa-sensei and Midoriya here with you today. You weren't particuarlly close with any of your female classmates except Ochaco, but she was sick somewhere here in the dorms. You hung out with the other girls occassionally and felt comfortable around them to ask for anything, but the universe was out to get you because they were nowhere to be seen in the cafeteria earlier.

After some more whines, grunts, and moans of pain, Aizawa came back with said water and pain meds. He set the items down on your bedside table before helping you sit up. He set his strong warm hand on the small of your back, letting you take your time getting up.

"T-Thank you." You breathed slowly, trying to remeber those breathing exercises in a yoga class you took with your mom once. "Don't push yourself. Right after you take the pills, find a comforatble position." You nodded as he placed the pills in your hand and helped you steady the glass.

"Give those 15 to 30 minutes. Do you need me to get you anything else? Heating pad, personal hygiene?" Your teacher asked, laying you down once again and pulling your comforter over your body. "A heating pad maybe? Mm...hah...o-or some hot tea." You panted, a small tear escaping your waterline.

"Okay, I'll be back." He turned to leave but you quickly grabbed his hand, "Wait!"

"Hm?"

"Thank you so much Aizawa-sensei..." You smiled.

He tucked a stray hair behind your ear with his other hand, "Don't mention it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this wasn’t a request and it was more platonic than a student-teacher relationship if that makes any sense ? i intended the reader to have a crush on aizawa but he’s just here to help any student in pain. but who knows, maybe you’re his favorite ;)


	15. bakugou katsuki | fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone interrupts what was supposed to be a nice summer vacation. good thing your family has your back.

"Hurry up, Mommy you're always so slow!" Your five year old daughter whined, throwing her head back in a dramatic display of agony. "Hold on Sakura, we need to wait for your brothers to be finished." You chided at the girl in your lap. She pouted and crossed her arms at the scenery of her father Bakugou and your three other kids, Katsuko at 10 years and the twin 7 year olds Tatsuki and Natsuki, playing a water game in the giant pool in front of you.

After months of convincing and insisting, Bakugou finally took a break from his pro hero work to go on a big family vacation. The kids begged for a hotspot tourist city that just so happened to have the biggest waterpark in the universe. When you heard your kids talking about it, you rolled your eyes in amusement and agreed to let them go for one day.

"Why can't we go without them, they're doing boy things." Sakura whined again, burying her face in your chest. You soothingly rubbed her back, "Okay, okay, little spoiled flower."

You set Sakura down on the ground before getting up off your lounge chair, bending over to collect your bag of spare towels, suncreen, and waterbottles.

A high pitched catcall appeareed from behind you. You didnt even have enough time to react before a loud smack was planted on your ass. You whipped around to face your assualter, but there were three. "That ass shoukd be illegal. What are you doing anyway, babysitting?" The man nodded in amusement towards Sakura.

"Hey! Only my daddy can do that!" Your little girl came up to all of them and attepted to kick them in the shin, but they didnt budge. "That's your daughter?" The other man sneered, looking at her in disgust. That's when you turned angry, "That's none of your business! Leave before I call security." You glared, pulling Sakura behind you.

"It's amazing you had a kid and your body still looks like that." He licked his lips, attempting to come closer.

"Oi fuckface! Touch my wife and you die." Bakugou suddenly appeared in front of you with Katsuko, Tatsuki, and Natsuki right behind him. "Hm, the baby daddy is that agressive pro hero? No wonder you have so many runts, he probably fu—"

"That's enough!" Katsuko roared, charging at the man with his quirk. You quickly caught your son by the wrist as he passed by you and pulled him behind your legs with his sister, "Don't use your quirk, we could get in trouble." You said lowly. Katsuko nodded but kept his guard up.

"Look you dick, get out of our faces or I'll make you regret it." Bakugou yanked the man by his hair and pulled hard. Appearently that wasn't enough for this dude to shut up. "How did she manage to have four kids and still look like a little slut, huh?"

It was silent before all your kids plus Bakugou charged at them with thier quirks.

Needless to say, you were kicked out but everyone had a smug look on thier faces when the ambulence came for the man. Bakugou never left your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this really wasn’t my best work. it was super short and i apologize but i didn’t really know what to do with it other than the specifics requested. i’m having a really shitty week so far so we’ll see how my updates go and whatnot. the good news is i’m caught up on requests but they are slowing down. this means a. i stop uploading until the next request or b. i take creative liberty and make up my own one shots.
> 
> on that note, thank you so much for reading <3


	16. aizawa shouta | fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aizawa’s insecurities come into light.

The shrill sound of the UA High bell rang through the air, making you perk up from your place in the hallway. You had gotten off work early to come see Shouta before he passed out from working all day. It was rare to see your boyfriend on the weekdays, courtesy to his busy schedule as a high school teacher. He lived on campus while you were still in your little apartment since your first year of college. You didn't mind. It was close to your college campus and a short bus ride away from UA.

His class slowly started exiting the classroom, politely waving at you as they went the opposite direction. You peeked your head inside once you were sure all the students were out of the classroom. Upon entering, you saw Shouta sigh heavily while running a hand over his face. He looked exhausted. More so than usual.

"Hey, sleepyhead." You said with a soft smile. You saw your boyfriend's eyes widen before a loving smile graced his features as well. The dark haired man immediately pulled you into an embrace, rocking you gently back and forth. "What are you doing here? You don't get off work until another hour." He said before kissing your forehead. The two of you pulled away but you kept his hand in yours.

"I came to see you! I thought it would be a nice surprise after working so hard." You playfully punched his arm with your free hand. Shouta huffed, "Yeah, it certainly feels like I'm working hard." It felt like your boyfriend was talking more to himself than to you. His shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes slowly.

"Let's get out of here before I pass out."

You have him a quizzical look, but followed him out the door nonetheless. Something was off with him. He seemed almost upset with something? Or maybe himself? You couldn't place your finger on it. While walking through the hallways, you made sure to squeeze all his fingers individually while holding his hand to make him chuckle like usual. But he didn't.

Shouta's head was somewhere else and it was definitely not here with you. Once stepping outside, you pulled him towards a tree to make sure nobody heard you two. "(F/N)? What's wrong?" His tired bloodshot eyes searched yours. "I should be asking you that. You seem upset." You pouted.

"What? No, I'm not upset I'm just—" He paused and tried to collect his thoughts. Whatever he was thinking about was showing clearly on his face. He looked so vulnerable. "Look, can we talk about this when we get to the dorms?"

You nodded, "Yeah, of course." Your boyfriend looked relieved before lazily wrapping his arm around your waist. As the two of you were walking to the dorm, you felt his hands occasionally brush your stomach. Eventually it was happening too much that it wasn't a coincidence.

You kept your silence until you reached his room in the staff dorms. You shut the door and pushed your dark haired boyfriend onto his bed before climbing on his lap. "Speak." You said sternly, squishing his cheeks together. Shouta reached up to grab your wrists and gently put them back at your sides. "Before I do...can I..." He wearily blinked at your stomach.

His warm hands reached under your t-shirt and felt your stomach up and down, caressing every inch before finally having enough. "What? Worried I'm pregnant or something?" You giggled.

He shook his head with a small smile on his face, causing his dark wavy hair to bounce. "I've just been so tired lately. I thought maybe I needed to catch up on sleep or maybe I wasn't sleeping enough. I think I'm just getting old, (F/N). I've gained weight, I'm exhausted _all the time_, and I just don't feel as efficient as before." He leaned his forehead against your breasts and just stayed like that for awhile. You hugged his head close to you, making sure to give him kisses all over his hair.

"Shouta, is this why you've been acting weird?" Your boyfriend gave you a little nod and wrapped his arms around your waist to bring you as close to him as possible. "Baby, everyone feels this way at a certain part of their life. I mean, I'm in my fourth year of college and already feel old! By the way," you furrowed your eyebrows and kissed his head again, "you are _not old_. You're literally in your mid thirties!"

He let out a noise of complaint from his spot on your chest. "And what's this about gaining weight?" You gently guided his face out and into to view. His tired eyes were set on the floor. "I get to see your tummy too! I let you feel all over mine. It's only fair." You smiled.

Shouta didn't make any move to let you see, so you took matters into your own hands. It hurt you to see your usually strong and composed boyfriend turn into a vulnerable vegetable because of his insecurities. You put your hands on Shouta's shoulders and lied him down on the bed.

"(F/N), please." He glared at you while immediately covering the buttons to his hero outfit. "Hey! I let you feel mine, more than once." You huffed while slapping his hand away. Your boyfriend reluctantly let him arms fall at his sides while you started steadily unbuttoning the top part of his suit.

More and more skin was being revealed with each button coming undone. Eventually you saw the root of all his insecurities. Sure, he gained some weight around the middle but it wasn't _bad_. "I'm fat, you got to see it, are you done now?" He grit his teeth.

You didn't reply. Instead, you ran your fingers over his smooth chest and stomach, admiring how handsome your boyfriend was. You leaned over and placed feather like kisses all over every inch of exposed skin, making sure to pour all your love into every single one. He had nothing to worry about.

"(F/N)..."

"Hm?" You replied, not taking your lips off his stomach.

"I love you so much." His voice cracked towards the end of his confession. You looked up to see his eyes glassy and full of so much love. You lifted your head up and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I love you more."

Shouta growled, grabbing your waist and flipping you over on the bed, "You really want to play that game?"

"Absolutely."

The rest of the night was spent making love with your boyfriend and letting the whole school know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last time i updated was before all this covid-19 mess even happened. i’m hoping can get out a few more requests for you guys to read during this quarantine! i’ve just been letting them all pile up. i hope you guys are washing your hands, staying inside, and staying safe! much love <3


	17. shigure sohma | angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader is done with shigure hating himself. it’s about time you tell him how you feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm...this is my first time writing angst so please go easy on me! it’s a little short but hopefully with more practice they can be longer.

When you had got the call from Shigure you knew something was wrong. His voice was serious and flat compared to his usually teasing tone. You immediately talked to your boss and left work early.

It worried you. He only ever talked like this after visiting Akito, which even then, he would quickly recover from afterwards. So here you were, panting from your jog through the Sohma family woods to get to your best friend’s house. Your eyes darted down the hallway and spotted Shigure slumped against the shoji screen that led out to the patio. You slipped off your shoes and slowly made your way over to the dark haired man.

“Shigure? I’m here.” You gently touched his shoulder before leaning down to sit next to him. He just weakly smiled at you before breathing harshly throughout his nose, “How did I know you would skip work to come check up on me?” He shook his head with faint amusement.

“Because you’re my best friend,” You said happily, taking his bigger hands into yours, “and because I’m your best friend, I can see right through you.” Shigure snorted and playfully squeezed you hand, “Is that so?”

Your smile slowly faded away once you began studying his face. He had been acting up lately, even when he didn’t visit the head of the Sohma family. And you think you know why.

“Yes. I know that you’re tired. I know that you are so sick and tired of being two faced and unfaithful to your own family. I know you’re tired of conspiring against an innocent teenage girl who has been through so much in her life and still somehow manages to bring the sunlight. I know you’re tired of playing this game with Akito. You’re tired, Shigure, I know,” You sucked in a breath and continued, even when the man’s hand clenched around yours, “You need to come to terms with this. You need to fully embrace your mistakes so you can finally be you. So you can be the best version of yourself and the loving cousin to Yuki that you know you wish to be. You don’t have to carry this weight on your shoulders anymore if you just let it go Shigure! You know, I’m the one who’s tired,” You pulled your hand away angrily.

“I’m tired of you being moody and hating yourself. I’m tired of not being able to see the best friend I’ve come to love on the surface. I’m tired of seeing you drown in self hate and regret. I’m tired of it Shigure!” Your voice cracked at the end with every emotion you tried to hold back. Tears escaped your waterline and flowed freely down your cheeks, yet you didn’t care. “(F/N)...” Shigure reached out to you but you flinched.

“No! Until you can learn to be a better person and see how beautiful you truly are, I don’t want to be your friend. You need you to love yourself before other people can love you — before I can love you—“

You froze in your spot. A million things ran through your mind at this point, yet you couldn’t filter out that love confession. God, you were so stupid. Your face went hot with embarrassment but you kept going anyway, “Before I can love you, Shigure, please...love yourself. For you, for me, and for Yuki? Please?”

You hadn’t looked up from the floor this whole time and when you did...it broke your heart. Shigure was crying against the shoji screen with his hands tearing at his haori. His face, oh god, his face. He looked so hurt it almost physically pained you. His eyes were clenched tight, his eyebrows furrowed, and his teeth were clenched in pain. “Shigure...I didn’t mean to—“

“No. You’re right, (F/N). Every single word.” He sobbed, turning his face the opposite direction in humiliation. You clicked your tongue and grabbed his face with both hands, “Look at me, Shigure.”

His wet eyes slowly opened up to meet yours, his grey orbs glistening with tears. “When you’re ready, I’ll be right here for you to love. You just have to meet me halfway.” You whispered, gently kissing his tear-stained cheek. His large hands reached up to rest over yours, “Okay, I’ll meet you halfway. I promise. Just give me time.” He murmured back, resting his forehead against yours.

“I’ll be right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry for the shortness to whoever requested months ago. i’m thinking of doing a part two of reader and shigure keeping their promise and living their best life lol.


	18. kyo sohma | fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyo liked slim girls like tohru, he could never like you...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to all my thick girls out there, we love and appreciate you mamas

"It's so damn hot!" Kyo groaned as the two of you walked to school together. Tohru and Yuki had left the house early for a student council meeting, so it was just you and your crush. You sighed at his complaining and pulled a hand fan out of your backpack, "Here, stop whining please? It's only 70°."

The orange haired boy snatched the fan out of your hand, "Yeah, at 7 o'clock in the morning! That's not in any way normal." He grumbled while he kicked stones at your feet. You subconsciously tried to walk behind the boy as his line of vision was near your legs. You never felt comfortable with your body.

Especially when it came to your crush. You didn't want him seeing thicker legs or flabby arms. Hell, you hold your head down so nobody notices your double chin. And to make matters worse, Tohru was the definition of perfect. She was slim and tall with a beautiful attitude to match. She didn't have to wear leggings under her skirt to hide cellulite on her legs.

You were pulled out of your self loathing when Kyo stopped walking, "What's wrong?" You asked. Kyo narrowed his eyes at you before gently taking your hand, "Come on. You're walking slow." You blinked as the boy whisked you away down the sidewalk towards the school entrance. You silently begged yourself to not let your hands sweat when Kyo was touching you.

Tohru and Yuki were waiting at the door for the two of you once arriving at school. Tohru immediately latched herself to you and pulled you away from the boys. "Tohru...I know that look. What are you plotting?"

The girl's eyes beamed with excitement and mischief all while she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I know you like Kyo! It's so obvious, (F/N)!" She squealed. Your face turned 100 shades of red as you looked around to see if anyone heard, "Stop that! It is not obvious!" You pouted.

"Yes it is! And you know what else is obvious?" She said with amusement. You rolled your eyes playfully, "Indulge me."

"Kyo is completely head over heels for you as well." Tohru swooned. If the girl had said Kim Namjoon was visiting school campus, you would believe her more than you did now. Your eyes darted over to where Yuki and Kyo were standing. No...the orange haired boy could never like you. You were chubby and insecure. You were nothing like Tohru who was more attractive and accessible.

But you played yourself into her fantasy anyway. It kind of made you feel good that someone as pretty as Tohru thought someone like Kyo has interest in you. "...How do you know?" You said quietly, eyes still trained on the attractive teenage boy.

Tohru didn't hesitate, "Well, ever since school started you guys have hit it off! You guys have the same since of humor, though you're not harsh like Kyo, which makes it even more perfect because opposites attract. You're gorgeous so how could he not like you! And you're always super prepared which is exactly the type of girl Kyo needs. Haven't you noticed he's always complaining about something," You nodded your head. Tohru grabbed your shoulders, "It's because he wants you to give him stuff. He likes it when you think about him."

You had never thought of it that way. You took today for example, there was no doubt in your mind Tohru or Shigure reminded him of the weather forecast this morning. He could've taken his own hand fan from his room, but he complained to take yours. If you weren't blushing before, you sure were now.

The bell overhead rang violently, signaling the students to get to their respective classrooms. "L-Looks like class is starting soon!" You awkwardly stuttered, urging Tohru to come with you to meet up with Kyo.

Tohru watched as you shyly met up with the rest of the group, Kyo's amber eyes watching your every move. Ah, young love.

—

Kyo tapped his pencil repeatedly against his desk as he watched you and Uo eat your lunch a few inches away from him. Ugh, he wished he had the balls to tell you how he felt already.

He loved how good you smelled whenever a breeze would pass by. Or when you would hug him and he basically melted into your warmth. He loved when you were confident in wearing the clothing you wanted to wear. How you looked even more beautiful walking with your head up.

He was too embarrassed with even thinking of confessing. What if he didn't like you like that? What if you wanted to only be friends? Would the friend group fall apart because of the awkwardness?

He tapped more furiously until a strong hand tangled itself in his hair and yanked, "Quit tapping your pencil or I swear I'll—"

Kyo jumped to his feet and pushed the blond girl off of him, "Oh yeah? You'll do what?!" Damn, he didn't have time for this man-woman. He gave Uo one last glare before turning around and making his way to the roof.

You looked up with a clump of sticky rice halfway to your mouth to see Kyo stomping away. "Huh. He usually doesn't get angry that easily," You pondered. Tohru nervously twiddled her thumbs behind you, "You're right. Maybe you should go check up on him?"

You nodded and packed away your lunch back into your bag. "I'll be right back guys." You waved out the door to the classroom. Your senses completely washed over the weird way all your friends dragged out "Okay" when you left. Hana smiled, "Her waves are confident. I'm sure they'll succeed."

—

"Kyo?" You quietly called out onto the rooftop of the school. You noticed his head of orange hair near his usual spot in the middle. Of course, there were a few cats lingering around him. "Hey, are you okay?" You crouched down next to him.

Kyo ran a hand through his hair and leaned back. Your heart sped up a little at the sight, he looked so sexy. "Yeah, I'm just irritated with something else," He grumbled, turning his head away from you. "With me?" You asked.

"Sure, you could say that," Kyo mumbled in his arm. You sighed, sitting down on the scorching cement right next to him. "Did someone tell you or something? I swear, if you think it's disgusting just tell me and we can forget—"

Kyo whipped around with narrowed eyes, "What are you talking about? Did the damn rat boy set you up?" He seethed, resembling a hissing cat. The black feline next to him meowed in confusion as well.

"What? No! I thought you knew that I..." You looked away in embarrassment, not ever wanting to finish that sentence. But Kyo did it instead, "That you liked me?"

You trembled but nodded anyway. This was it. This is where it's going to go downhill. He's going to reject you and pretend this whole thing didn't happen and you're going to have to live your whole life with the embarrassment of the situation at hand.

"...Well...I like you too, and I don't want to forget it." Kyo mumbled with a blush dusting his cheeks as well. You almost didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "Even when I'm..." You looked down at your chubby arms and legs, suddenly feeling more self conscious. "You're not fat, (F/N). And I literally hate that word so that's the first and last time I'll use it. Besides, I think you're beautiful." The orange boy whispered, leaning in close to you.

"Me?" You quivered in disbelief. You were still expecting this to be some type of prank. "Yes. You. (F/N) (L/N)." Kyo smiled, pearly whites and all. You smiled gently seeing the boy smile. He reached up at your cheeks and thumbed your smile line, "I haven't seen that beauty in awhile."

"I haven't had anything to smile about lately." You shrugged. Kyo leaned in and stole a quick peck on your lips. He looked away at the ground in embarrassment, "What about now?"

You shyly reached up to touch your lips with the biggest smile on your face.

Let's just say it worked perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve been on a roll with requests recently. i hope i don’t jinx this sudden spark of inspiration because it’s honestly making me feel really good. also, the nice comments make me feel motivated and warm inside 🥺 i really appreciate it when you guys take the time to comment, it makes my day <3


	19. midoriya izuku | smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izuku’s breast obsession leads to a not so desirable situation.

Izuku was fascinated with your chest. No, that was putting it lightly, he was _obsessed_. The green haired boy would never pass up a chance to grope your mounds. It started when the two of you first started dating. Usually it happened in the privacy of either dorm rooms. You would be snuggled up on Midoriya's lap and the next thing you know, strong arms are snaking up your sides and squeezing your breasts.

You didn't mind, it felt _good_. The experience was funny when you realized he didn't even know. When you rested a hand over his, you saw his face go beet red and immediately retract his hands while shooting out a million apologies. You just laughed and snuggled back into his chest.

Izuku never got over his embarrassment, and apparently, his love for your breasts. The next few times you instigated. You would push the shorter boy down on his bed and take off your shirt, exposing your bare chest. His face, of course, lit up in flames while trying to contain his excitement. You just grabbed his fluffy hair and gently brought his mouth onto your breasts. Let's just say your boyfriend passed out on the spot.

He gained more confidence as the weeks went on from groping your chest with a little more vigor to sucking your nipples without your guidance. It was quite possibly the cutest thing you've ever witnessed. This particular night was one that caught you by surprise.

The dorm room was almost empty, if not completely, so Izuku and you decided to watch a movie in the common room. The two of you were seated on the sofa, Izuku against the armrest with you tucked under his chin. Aizawa ordered lights off after 11 pm so the room was dark, save for the occasional lights flashing from different scenes of the movie.

It started with a simple question, "Do you think anyone will come back later tonight?" Izuku asked innocently. You pondered over the thought before sitting up a bit in his arms, "No, Aizawa locks the door when he leaves. I doubt anyone would come in the middle of the night," You responded, eyes still trained on the screen. The green haired boy hummed before you felt his arm shift from underneath you and make his way up your ribs.

"What are you doing Izuku?" You asked with a teasing tone. "I-I want to touch them again...if that's okay?" He asked nervously. You didn't even need to turn around to know that your boyfriend was blushing.

You nodded, sitting up and turning around only to hook your legs around his waist. Now straddling him, you teased the hem of your t-shirt. Izuku gulped harshly with his eyes trained on your chest, "Are you wearing a bra...?" He loved it when you didn't wear a bra under your shirt. You knew that he appreciated seeing your pert nipples strain against the cotton.

"No."

You leaned forward and pressed your lips against his, moving slowly and sensually. His tongue found his way inside your mouth while you ground your hips against his clothed groin. Loud smacking noises echoed throughout the common room only fueling your excitement of doing something so positively dirty with the risk of getting caught. Izuku let his hand under your shirt to find your soft breasts. He let out a small whine when he felt your hard nipples.

"A-Ah, please take off your shirt." He whined, throwing his head back against the couch while kneading harder. The movie was long forgotten as you lifted the shirt up and over your head, discarding the piece of clothing on the floor. Your chest was exposed to the open air and your boyfriend's hungry eyes.

He bit his lip while thumbing over your nipples, all the while you were still grinding on his lap. "Izuku I need you!" You cried out, hurriedly reaching for the waistband of his pants. You felt Izuku shiver with pleasure as his cock was free from its confines. With one hand still kneading your breast, he reached down to tug off your shorts as well. You didn't waste any time kicking them off the the side, but when you reached for your lacy pink panties, a warm hand stopped you. "No wait! Leave them on, please?"

Izuku looked up at you with big green eyes, somehow still full of innocence despite your current nighttime activities. "Okay," You nodded, snapping the string back against your skin. You rubbed your clothed sex over Izuku's cock, letting your mouth fall open in pleasure, "O-Oh, baby please lick them again." You whined while guiding the boy's head into your chest. You felt his warm tongue dart out hesitantly before lapping at your nipples like a thirsty dog. His other hand rolled your nipple between his fingers, pinching the soft flesh only seconds later. You pushed his face further against your breast, urging him to go faster.

He gripped your waist, pulling you impossibly close to him before diving in deep into your breasts. Biting your nipples, sucking them until they were sore, inhaling the scent of your boobs, you name it and Izuku was doing it all. Your hand travelled down to take his length into your hand. Your fingers thumbed the head, letting his precome ooze all over his shaft. Izuku stopped sucking and trembled while letting out a drawn out whine.

"Mm, (F/N), your breasts are so soft and beautiful I," he paused to take a lick, "I can't stop myself. I want to be inside you." The green haired boy panted whilst fumbling with the edge of your panties. His nimble fingers tugged them to the side, exposing your warm wet pussy to the air.

Izuku didn't hesitate to dive into your wet and slick heat, thrusting two fingers in and out of your hole. Obscene squelching noises filled the dark room from your over soaked pussy. Your natural lubricant coated Izuku's fingers and trailed down his hand, making the boy feel even more turned on. You paused to reach down and remove your panties from your hips.

Once readjusted, a thumb reached out to stimulate your clit, eliciting a cry from your lips, "Izuku, hurry up!" You whined, bucking your hips against his fingers. You had never wanted him inside you so bad before. Maybe it was the thought of getting caught or maybe it was just your pure love for the green haired boy. Either way, you needed him in you and you needed him now.

Your boyfriend complied with your request, pulling his fingers out of your warmth and shimmying out of his trousers. You licked your lips at the sight of his cock fully exposed and glistening from your earlier ministrations. His green eyes shyly met yours, "Are you ready?"

You nodded furiously and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips, "Yes." You positioned your hips right over his length and gently lowered yourself. It felt so good and dirty. Izuku groaned below you, quickly making work of himself by squeezing your breasts once more. You tucked your head in the crook of his neck and wrapped your arms around his shoulders before taking him completely.

"A-Ah, (F/N)!" Izuku twitched inside you, no doubt wanting to start thrusting, but he didn't. His fingers slid down to your hips, slowly tracing circles on the bone to give you time to relax. You gave butterfly kisses on his neck while getting used to the dull sting.

"You can move now, Izuku," You said softly. Those words were all he needed.

He lifted you up and _dropped_ you back down on his cock, immediately receiving a squeal of pleasure from your mouth. "Baby, do that again!" You cried, throwing your head back. His hips worked at a fast pace as he continued to repeatedly drop you down on his length, milking more cries out of your pretty mouth.

Your breasts bounced wildly in his face. Immediately turned on once more, he wasted no time in latching his wet lips onto your nipple. Obscene noises mixed with sounds of pleasure echoed throughout the common room. You could feel yourself dripping more and more of your essence onto your boyfriend's cock as he continued to violently thrust into your pussy. Warm and wet slick pooled at the base, dripping down his thighs and, unfortunately, the common room couch.

You were so lost in pleasure. You could hardly think while your boyfriend continued to suckle on your breasts. His thumb had reached out to thumb your clit when you saw it.

Outside the clear window and illuminated by the street lamps, your teacher was making his way to the dorm room. For what reason, you had no idea. All you knew is that he was about to find his two students fucking on a public couch.

But it turned you on even more.

You bit your lip and pulled on Izuku's hair, "I-Izuku, Aizawa-sensei is coming!" You whined, starting to thrust your own hips, meeting him halfway. You were desperate to finish before your teacher walked through that door. It seemed to stir something inside of your boyfriend as well.

"Oh no..." He whined nervously, but desperate to finish as well. You bounced on the green haired boy's cock with the most vigor you could muster up. "Ah, hurry Izuku!"

He hurriedly thumbed your clit while you shoved his head in between your breasts. When you saw your teacher making his way up the stairs, you let everything go. A drawn out whine slipped passed your lips while your hips stuttered on Izuku's lap. Your mouth fell open as you tiredly leaned forward onto your boyfriend's chest. He was still below you, trying to reach his peak before your teacher walked in.

"Hurry, Izuku!" You cried again, trying to help him get there by tugging his hair just like you knew he liked it. That did the trick, but apparently not fast enough. While Izuku was shooting his load into your pussy, Aizawa was already at the door.

The front door opened with a click and the both of you froze. "Oh my god, what do we do?!" Izuku panicked while trying to pull the fallen blanket over you two. "You're hidden and I'm not!" You hissed, tugging the blanket toward you.

"What are you two doing?"

You screamed at the sudden voice while Izuku panicked, tugging the blanket to cover himself. Obviously he wasn't listening earlier because now you were fully exposed, causing you to screech again, "Izuku, give it back!"

You accidentally looked up and found your poor teacher mortified, sporting a very prominent blush on his face. The man immediately turned around and made his way to the door.

With his back now turned to the two of you, he called out with a growl, "I expect the common room to be spotless and the two of you fully clothed when I come back tomorrow."

"Y-Yes, sir!" The two of you cried in unison.

When the dark haired man was gone, you immediately glared at your boyfriend, "Why did you do that?! You were covered by the back of the couch! He wouldn't have seen you!"

"I-I'm sorry, (F/N)! I panicked!" Izuku stuttered, still shaken up by the fact that the two of you were caught having sex by your homeroom teacher. Yeah, you were turned on by the possibility of getting caught, but it actually happening? You wanted to buy the cheapest plane ticket to anywhere and stay there for the rest of your life. You blushed, but didn't make a move to remove Izuku's cock from inside you.

"So...exhibitionism, huh?" You mumbled.

"I guess so."

You sighed, finally lifting yourself up and off the boy's lap. His semen started dripping onto the couch and you squeaked, trying to angle your hips to where to didn't touch the surface. You ultimately just sat down on Izuku's thigh, but got suspicious when his cock started to get hard again.

"What are you doing?" You looked up at him, trying not to laugh at his obvious embarrassment. "U-Um, it's just that your, you know, is w-wet and on my thigh it's just—"

You cut him off by rubbing your wet and slick pussy against his bare thigh, strings of your natural lubricant and Izuku's semen connecting the two of you. You sighed in pleasure, "We have to clean the couch anyway,"

Izuku smiled while grabbing your hips, "Might as well get it dirty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope i somewhat satisfied my reader's request? i’m really bad at writing villain izuku and only slightly better at writing izuku smut fics. though, admittedly, this has to be my favorite one-shot yet ;)


	20. hatori sohma | smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hatori thinks of a way to distract you during a thunderstorm.

"Do you think this will be enough for the cake?" You mused to your husband who was idly standing next to you with his hands shoved in his long coat pockets. He leaned over to see what you were holding, "Yes, that should be more than enough."

You hummed, adding the pack of strawberries to your shopping basket before intertwining your fingers with Hatori's. You saw a loving smile slowly make it's way across his face. "Alright, we should get going. I heard it's going to rain soon."

Hatori nodded, leading the two of you to the checkout counter. Once you paid for your groceries, you hurriedly made your way back to the Sohma estate. You were planning on making strawberry shortcake for Shigure's household, but according to the weather, it looked like you weren't going to be able to deliver it.

Your lips came into a pout as you pulled out your shared umbrella. "What's the matter?" Hatori said with an amused smile, already knowing the answer. "I wanted to make strawberry shortcake for Tohru and the boys," You mumbled.

He just shook his head and leaned in to give you a peck on the lips, "You can make strawberry shortcake first thing tomorrow morning. I'll even help you."

Your eyebrows shot up and you turned to your husband in surprise, "Akito actually let you have the day off?" Hatori shrugged, "Not really. He only let me have the morning off, but I'm not complaining."

You tried to hide your smile but you failed, a grin plastering itself on your face. You loved moments when Hatori had free time just for the two of you to spend together. Of course your husband adored you, especially after what happened with his ex-wife, and he always made time for the two of you. It just didn't feel the same when he was constantly tired from appointments or Akito's dramatics.

When the two of you made it home, you put away the perishables in the refrigerator and changed into a silk pajama set. As you slipped on your top, the rain started coming down pretty heavy. You weren't going to lie, it was kind of scary. Hatori was in his office, putting away a few things before heading into the kitchen to make dinner, but you shuffled in shyly.

"Hatori, are you almost finished?" You asked hesitantly, not wanting to interfere with his work. It was no secret between the two of you that you were absolutely terrified of heavy rain, especially during nighttime. One episode of a true crime television show had set the fear for life, it was almost laughable.

So when Hatori had heard your small voice behind him, he didn't hesitate to let his eyes fill with worry, "Yes, I'll be finished in a minute. Are you okay?" He rushed over to pull you into a comforting hug, gently rubbing your back.

You nodded into his shoulder, "Yeah, I'm okay. I just didn't want to be alone," You whispered. Hatori stroked your hair and kissed your forehead, grabbing your hand to lead you through the house.

"How about we lay here for a bit until the rain calms down?" Hatori suggested, opening the bedroom door for you to walk through. You set yourself on the soft mattress as your husband turned on the lights in the room for you.

He hurriedly tried to take off his suit so he could hold you in his arms, but upon seeing your husband shirtless, you had better ways to distract yourself. You stood up from your spot and made your way over to where your husband was standing, completely oblivious to your dirty thoughts.

"Hatori, I'm hungry," You said, trailing your arms around the tall man's waist. "(F/N), I'll make dinner in just a second. I was going to wait until—"

Your hands had made their way to the front of his slacks where you palmed his growing arousal. Hatori sucked in a surprised breath, bucking his hips to urge you on further, "Oh, that kind of hungry." He whispered. You hummed in approval.

He turned around in your arms, immediately picking you up to take you to the bed. The rain seemed in tune with your passion as water fell down impossibly harder. You flinched, but focused on your husband's lithe fingers at the waistband of your pajama shorts. His other hand came up to stroke your cheek, putting all your attention onto him, "Just focus on me, sweetheart."

You smiled and nodded your head, pushing your hips upwards to tell him to continue, "You know I love you so much, right?" You asked as he slowly pulled down your shorts and panties. He leaned up to kiss you passionately on the lips, "Oh, I know. Do you know I love you even more?"

"That's not possible."

"It sure is."

You arched your back when his cold fingers pressed softly against your moistened lips, unintentionally making you let out a gasp of surprise. You scrunched your nose, raising a leg up to palm Hatori's erection with your foot, "No fair, you have to take those off too."

Hatori let out an amused puff through his nose and leaned back to unbuckle his belt. While he was busy with his slacks and boxers, you took the opportunity to take off your shirt as well. You had no bra on underneath, so your nipples were pert and stiff against the cold air.

Hatori had neatly folded his clothes, being the neat freak he is, and resumed to his position above you. But this time, he took a moment to look over your body with loving appreciation, "You're such a beautiful woman, how did I get so lucky?"

You shyly turned your head to the side, "Oh hush. You're equally as beautiful." It was true. There was something so tragically beautiful about Hatori. About his past love and his sight through one eye. And the mystery behind his memory erasing powers. Your husband was just full of surprises, depth, and realistic tragedy that just tugged at your heartstrings.

You found it so attractive when he was so cruel to Shigure and Ayame, but so sweet in the domesticity of your home. How Hatori allowed himself to move on and give his entire being away to you almost brought tears to your eyes.

But now wasn't the moment to cry. Hatori's hand travelled to caress your thighs gently and thumb at your hip bones. Goosebumps appeared on your skin from the subtle stimulation.

You spread your legs further to display your dripping wet warmth, sinking into the pillows when Hatori began giving butterfly kisses on your neck. His fingers moved from your inner thigh to your lips once again, coating them in your slick arousal.

His fingers massaged your clit, moving up and down to gather more of your slick to run across your pussy. You let out a mewl of pleasure out into the open air. You didn't even hear the rain anymore. Whether that was from Hatori's magic fingers or Mother Nature, you had no clue.

A finger slipped inside your entrance with ease. You squirmed underneath your husband while focusing on the intensity of the stimulation he was giving you. "Hatori, hurry..." You sighed softly into the pillow next to you. He carefully inserted another finger, curling them inside you. Your mouth opened in a silent moan as his fingers brushed against a particular sensitive spot.

You swatted his hand away from between your thighs and hooked a leg behind his back, pulling his hips towards you, "Please fuck me already!" You panted in desperation. Hatori's eyes glimmered with amusement as he settled into a more comfortable position for himself. You felt the head of his cock brush against your wet entrance, making you move your hips up and down so it rubbed on your clit.

You sighed in pleasure with every moment. Eventually enough was enough. Hatori grabbed your hips and lined himself up, "Are you ready?" He said softly, making eye contact with you to ensure consent. You nodded your head furiously and wrapped your arms around his neck, "Yes! Please Hatori..."

He slowly entered you while rubbing your clit to distract you from the dull sting. Two fingers definitely weren't enough. "You look so beautiful laid out like this." Hatori groaned as he bottomed out, pushing back his bangs from his eyes.

Ah, there it was. His beautiful scar he only ever showed to you. Right above his eyebrow was the only visible thing left from his confrontation with Akito. You reached up and thumbed the lighter skin. His larger hand cupped yours and pulled it away, kissing your knuckles and pinning it down to the mattress.

A loud clap of lightning startled you back into reality. Yes, the storm was still going on. "Don't worry, (F/N), just look at me."

Hatori's hips started with a slow pace to get you used to his size. Then it began a faster and steadier rhythm, basically pounding into your body. He could be undeniably kinky sometimes.

You arched your back and gripped the sheets as his thumb circled your clit while still keeping his rhythm. "Ah...Hatori, I-" You choked on your words when a particularly hard thrust hit your pussy.

His eyes were trained solely on you as he delivered. With his hips snapping between your legs, his thumb rubbing your slick clit, and the amount of love showing through his purple eyes; you weren't going to last long at all.

You could feel your release building up when your husband leaned over to suck on your nipples. You were basically bent in half at this point, his thrusts getting faster and more passionate. "Hatori, I'm gonna come soon!" You whined, gripping his dark locks between your fingers as he sucked harder on your nipples. His thumb was moving faster against your pussy, urging for you to release.

You moaned when you felt the tingle around your clit, knowing that your husband was going to push you over the edge. "Hatori!" You cried out, curling your toes and arching your back. You let go of all that pent up pleasure, rocking your hips as you spasmed around your husbands cock. Riding out your orgasm, you let out one last little moan when Hatori detached from your nipple with a pop.

"Good girl," He groaned out, thrusting with more passion than ever. You could feel he was close to his release as well. You dug your heel into Hatori's lower back just like you knew he liked it. He let out a little smirk while panting, lifting your legs up to his shoulders. "I'm almost there (F/N)..."

You squeezed around his cock, making his eyebrows furrow. That's when you knew he was at that point.

His hips stuttered as he released inside of you, occasionally riding out his orgasm with long thrusts. When he was spent, he pulled out of you and gently laid your legs back down on the mattress.

"You're so dirty when you get into it." You teased. "Don't act like you don't like it." He chuckled, laying down next to you and pulling you into his arms. You snuggled against him, rubbing your cheek against his bare chest.

"What about dinner?"

Hatori's eyes fluttered close, "We'll just have a big breakfast."

You huffed in amusement as his breath steadied. You were going to enjoy this while you could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my inspiration had just went down the drain for a couple of months. this lockdown has really taken a toll on my ability to release chapters. a bunch of aizawa requests are up next so hopefully i can incorporate some of my summer ideas! happy july everyone :))


	21. aizawa shouta | smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and aizawa have a quickie against the window.

The class of 1-A was bustling with excitement. Bags were being loaded, students were filed into a line, and instructions were given. Yes, this was an overnight beach trip for the young heroes in training.

Aizawa watched as his students talked to each other with enthusiasm about what kind of activities they were going to do once they got there. His eyes landed on his girlfriend who seem the most overjoyed. Her words were fast and her hand motions boosted the conversation as she engaged with Midoriya and Uraraka.

Her eyes flickered to Aizawa for a moment before blushing and putting her full attention back on her friends. She was so cute.

Aizawa was looking forward to this beach trip as well, though he expressed his excitement a different way the night before. The resort they were staying at was big enough to where it wouldn’t look suspicious if you snuck into another room. The downside was the day was packed full with activities and the evening was scheduled for dinner and a bonfire.

There wouldn’t be much time to spend with his girlfriend as she will be off doing other things.

The students filed into the bus, (F/N) showing remorse when she walked right passed him to go sit with Todoroki. He heard a faint, “Are you okay?” from the two tone haired boy and your soft response. Aizawa didn’t mind. It wasn’t like you could snuggle up in the front of the bus while the whole class was behind you. But, it did bring up a rise of mild jealousy that you chose to sit with Todoroki and not one of the girls in the class.

Unfortunately, this was a not so desirable situation. The dark haired man could hear everything the two of you were talking about. Todoroki’s subtle flirting with your shy responses brought a rise out in him. If he could claim you right here and now, he would.

“What did you think you’re going to sign up for?” The half and half boy asked. Aizawa heard you hum as you were thinking before answering, “Maybe the wind surfing. I’ll probably mess up, but it doesn’t hurt to try something new!” Goddamnit you were so adorable.

“I’ll join you. I’m not sure of what I even want to do.” Todoroki mulled. “We can sign up for activities together! That way we’re not bored.” He heard your cheerful voice and grit his teeth. Aizawa wasn’t the most comfortable with the young boy following you around all day while you were in a bikini. There’s no telling whether he would make a move on you today or confess his feelings.

This was stemming from his own self consciousness. Todoroki was your age, tall, handsome, and strong. It was a wonder why someone as beautiful as you and chose him as your lover. It seemed you would be more happy with one of your classmates. You could be open, show off whenever you wanted, and not have a creepy old man as a significant other. It wasn’t fair to you.

His heart hurt as he heard your giggles whenever Todoroki said something impassive. The two of you seemed perfect together. If it could’ve possibly gotten worse, it would be the end of the young UA teacher. Checking up on his students, he turned around to see (F/N) snoozing on Todoroki’s shoulder with a fluffy blanket around the two of them. The boy’s eyes were closed as well and his breath was evened out, signifying that he, too, was asleep.

Aizawa shut his eyes in frustration and turned his attention back to the bus’s windshield. The two of you looked like the perfect high school couple. It was understandable why the two of you were asleep. The dorm was woken up at 5 am to load the luggage and students inside of the bus. It took about 2 hours to get to the resort, then activities were basically slammed into their faces. It was smart to catch up on sleep while they could.

The rest of the trip when mildly smooth. Aizawa had to shush Bakugou and Kirishima who were in the back. A lot of the other students were asleep as well and he didn’t want them waking up since they needed the energy.

The busses pulled into the large lot of the resort and all the students immediately started waking up. Aizawa watched as Todoroki slowly opened his eyes and shook you awake, gently tugging the blanket off your shoulders. You blinked wearily against his shoulder, but thankfully, got off of his to check your phone.

You didn’t so much as glance at him.

The rest of the day was living hell for Aizawa. He watched as you and Todoroki signed up for activities on the beach and headed into the huge resort to scope out your rooms. You had come back to the shore in the cutest bikini he had ever seen. The way the cloth hugged your curves and showed off your smooth toned stomach from all that hero training made him want to take you right there and then. Your breasts bounced up and down while running over to greet the two tone haired boy.

Aizawa almost let out a sigh of relief when the young boy didn’t glance down at all. At least he was a gentleman.

The UA teacher watched as the two of you walked away to fulfill your daytime activities, your form getting smaller and smaller as you walked down the shoreline. Aizawa stayed on the shore for awhile longer while the rest of the students went to their designated activities. He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Are you doing alright?”

He didn’t have to turn around to know it was Toshinori.

“I’m fine.” Aizawa said, turning around to meet the other teacher’s eyes, “I’m going to nap in my room. Keep me posted if something happens.”

With that, the dark haired man walked away and basically scurried back into the resort lobby. It was there where he saw you hurriedly running towards the elevator. Weren’t you just walking to your activity?

He didn’t hesitate to follow you into the elevator. Her eyes basically brightened when she saw his form approach the door. “Aizawa-sensei!” You yelled in delight, waving a little hand from the corner of the elevator. Aizawa stepped in and waited for the doors to shut. As soon as they did, he didn’t hesitate to scoop you up in his arms and kiss your lips passionately.

You moaned into his mouth when his large hands gripped your ass, thumbing the edge of the material of your swim suit. He pulled away, entranced with the way his young girlfriend could make him feel. You reached behind him to press the button to your floor and immediately gave him all your attention.

“I thought you were going to your activity. Skipping class this early?” He teased, rubbing small circles on your exposed hips. Geez, the bottoms were held together by impossibly thin strings. It was a wonder how it was still staying on.

“I forgot my towel. And my phone. And my sunscreen I think.” The last one was an afterthought judging by your furrowed brows. “Todoroki said he would wait for me!” You smiled.

Aizawa let out a huff of annoyance by the mention of his name. He finally got you back and the first thing you two talk about is _him_. “What? You’re not jealous are you?” His young girlfriend teased with a knowing smile. “A little. I wish I could be at your side all day.” He mumbled as he pulled you closer.

The doors behind the two of you opened and you pulled away. “This is my stop. I’ll see you tonight Aizawa!” You slipped through the doors and basically vanished into the hallway. Oh, he wasn’t about to let you get away that easily.

He followed you down the hallway and barely made it in time before your room door closed. Your room was somehow already messy. Typical.

“What are you doing?” You asked with a hand on your hip. Your room (despite the mess) was gorgeous. It was facing the ocean and you could see everyone scattered around the shore doing different things. He could immediately spot Todoroki at your activity spot engaging in a conversation with Yaoyorozu. Granted, he looked like a half and half speck, but that was all the fuel he needed.

Aizawa didn’t answer you, opting to push you against the big glass window instead. You yelped as you felt the cold glass hit your ass, “No, what if someone see’s?” You whined, wriggling your hips around so your ass wasn’t exposed to your whole class.

“No one will be able to see up here.” Aizawa rasped as he sucked on your neck, leaving a very visible hickey. “Stop! Everyone is going to ask about that now.” You pouted, but craned your neck to give him better access.

You let out a soft moan when you felt Aizawa’s hands tug on the strings of your bikini top. He couldn’t help it, he needed you right now.

“We have to hurry, I don’t want to be late for my activity.” You panted, kicking off your flip flops and untying your top with haste. Your fingers moved to the waistband of his sweatpants and you tugged it down to expose his cock. The older man groaned and lifted you up with ease against the glass window, “Don’t worry, I can be quick.”

He tugged off your swimsuit bottoms in one fluid motion, the article of clothing added to your already messy room. His fingers dived in to thumb at your pussy, the folds already getting wet with your slick.

“What’s this? My kitten is already wet and you haven’t even touched the water.” You arched your back against the glass as his thumb caught your clit, rubbing his finger up and over your most sensitive spot.

“J-Just hurry up and fuck me, Daddy!” You cried, bucking your hips against his finger, begging him to give you the stimulation you needed. Aizawa basically growled and latched his mouth on your breasts as his fingers made their way into your entrance.

“Ah...just like that...” You moaned, lifting a hand to tangle your fingers into your boyfriend’s hair. You didn’t have much time for foreplay, so he quickly prepped you and already started aligning himself between your legs.

“I hope Todoroki can see that you’re all mine.” Aizawa growled possessively, gripping your hips and slowly pushing inside of you. You let your mouth open in a silent moan as your pussy swallowed his cock. “Y-Yes, Daddy, all yours!”

“That’s right, kitten. You’re mine.” His hips started thrusting at a fast pace, the motion leaving you breathless as you were fucked against the glass window. To think Todoroki was right there on the shoreline waiting for you while you were getting fucked by your teacher urged Aizawa to fuck you harder.

“You better hurry up and come or you’re gonna be late.” You gasped as he quickened up the pace, your breasts moving violently up against his clothed chest. You bit your lip and cried loudly, “It’s your fault!” That earned you a big fat hickey right above your breast.

“That’s no way to talk to your daddy.” He smirked. You glared at him but started fucking yourself on his cock in time with his thrusts. Aizawa buried his face into your neck and groaned in pleasure, “What a naughty little girl. You like when Daddy fucks you in front of everyone?”

“Y-Yes, I like it!” You could feel your approaching orgasm as you ground your hips harder and thumbed your own slick clit. “Daddy, I’m coming!” You moaned, leaning your head up against the glass window.

“Yes, kitten, come for me. Show Todoroki who you belong to.” His jealously brought you over the edge, your orgasm hitting hard as you clenched around his cock. Aizawa came with a loud grunt as he spilled himself inside of you, riding out his orgasm with shallow, slow thrusts.

“Your jealously is super hot. Maybe I should make you jealous more often.” You laughed breathlessly. Aizawa glared at you and let you down on the floor, giving you a hard spank, “Don’t you dare.”

“Don’t worry yourself, Aizawa-sensei. Like you said, I’m all yours.” You nuzzled your nose against his.

He sighed in relief, “All mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since it’s summer i thought a beach idea would be great! i’m going to the beach in a couple of weeks so that was kind of my inspiration for this one. i kind of want to make a pool sex chapter but i don’t know who i would do it for? anyways, i hope you enjoyed! <3


	22. aizawa shouta | smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and aizawa make the bad decision to fuck while you’re sick

“Here, at least have one more bite.” A bright silver spoon held by your husband eerily made its way towards your mouth. You grimaced in disgust and turned your head away, “Nooooo.”

Aizawa huffed in annoyance and dropped the spoon back into the bowl, “How old are you again?” You whined and dug yourself back under the covers, “Old enough to know that peas and carrots are gross. I told you I don’t like that brand.” Your nasally voice came through muffled from the comforter. “Sorry, I was too busy with my wife crying in my ear about how horrible she felt to notice what brand I picked up.”

“Your poor wife.”

He ignored you and made his way to the kitchen to dispose of the soup that you ate two bites out of. No wonder you weren’t feeling better, you hardly ate anything and cold water wasn’t good for your throat. Aizawa shook his head and made his way back into your shared bedroom, immediately noticing the tuff of hair peeking out from under the comforter. “Stop digging a hole into our bed, you need to shower.”

You didn’t move, opting to bury yourself deeper into the blankets. Maybe if he didn’t see you, you wouldn’t be forced to get up and shower. “I don’t want to, I’m not even stinky.” You protested.

“It will make your nose feel better and less congested. Come on, I’ll carry you.” You slowly pulled down the blanket and awaited to be wrapped up in your husbands arms. Aizawa sighed and lifted you up with ease to take you into the connected bathroom. He set you down on the counter while he started the shower.

“You know...you didn’t have to stay home and take care of me, it’s just a cold. Plus,” You sniffed as you shimmied out of Aizawa’s old t-shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor, “your students probably miss you. I know I always hated subs in high school.”

“If I hadn’t stayed home, you would’ve been blowing up my phone anyway. It’s not a problem, (F/N).” Aizawa helped you slide your panties off and step into the shower. You frowned when he started closing the shower door. “What are you gonna whine about now?”

“You’re not joining me? I’m sick and I don’t feel good!” You protested. A small smirk made its way upon Aizawa’s lips, “I remember you saying it was just a cold.” You groaned and threw your head back, “You know what I meant! Come in here, I’m lonely.”

“You’re so dramatic.” Aizawa rolled his eyes when you saw him starting to undress. You knew you had won. He joined you in the shower, starting to innocently lather up soap and rub it into your skin when he felt your back arch up into his hands near your backside. You felt a strong plam grab a handful of your ass, “Don’t feel good, huh?”

“You’re right about the steam making me feel better,” You let out a small whine when you felt him thumb the entrence to your pussy. “Is that the real reason why you wanted me in here?” You felt your husband’s hot breath on your neck as he trailed his lips against your wet skin. “Maybe.”

Aizawa wasted no time in quickly inserting a finger into you while groping your breast. “What a naughty girl, tricking me into playing with her pussy.” You arched against his finger and panted heavily through the steam, “Maybe you should punish me.”

“Maybe I should. Or maybe I should reward my baby girl because she doesn’t feel good.” His finger picked up the pace inside your body, quickly making room for what was soon to come. “How does that sound? I’ll fuck you nice and hard against this shower wall, you’ll feel better in no time.”

“Yes, daddy!” You cried out, the tiles making your voice echo deliciously. Aizawa inserted another finger into you while using the hand previously on your breast to smack your ass, “Eager little girl. So desperate for daddy’s cock.”

You felt his scruff rub against your shoulder blade as he sucked on your sweet skin while curling his fingers inside of you. Your jaw went slack when he rubbed against a certain bundle of nerves hidden in your walls, “Ah! D-Daddy, right there!” His fingers stopped his rough ministrations to slowly rub your sensitive spot, “Where, baby?”

“You already know—ah...you already know w-where...” Your legs trembled as they struggled to hold you up. Aizawa took out his fingers to turn you around and face him, holding up your leg with his right arm against the shower wall. You moaned in pleasure when his familiar fingers found their way back inside your entrance.

It took no time at all for your husband to find that special place. You gripped his bare shoulder and arched your back against the cold tiles, letting out a high pitched whine as the pressure built up inside of you, “I-I’m gonna cum daddy!” You cried out and thrust your hips against his fingers.

Just as you were about to meet your release, Aizawa took his fingers out again to teasingly stroke between your folds, just below your clit. “Stop teasing me,” You pouted, angling your hips to where he would finally make contact with your sensitive nub.

“Don’t worry sweet girl, daddy will give you so much more than fingers.” He rasped, positioning himself between your legs and pushing in gently. “Is this okay, baby?”

“Y-Yeah, keep going daddy...” You breathed out slowly through your cleared nose, secretly wishing your husband would just hurry up and fuck you already. He gripped your thighs and hoisted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. Aizawa eventually bottomed out and started with slow thrust, escalating to a faster and deeper pace.

“Mmm...fuck! I’m gonna cum!” All the pent up release from before came back, hitting you hard as you arched against the wall, mouth open in a silent scream. You gripped your husband’s shoulders harshly as your walls spasmed around his cock, eliciting a groan from his lips. “That’s a good girl, cum all over daddy’s cock.” Fuck him and his stupid foreplay, you wanted to cum purely from his dick.

You glared up at him through hooded eyelids as he fucked you harder and faster up against the wall. The wind was nearly knocked out of you when he readjusted himself and pounded into your pussy like some kind of monster. “O-Oh! Daddy, just like that! Hah...fuck me just like that...”

“Look at my perfect little girl, taking my cock so well. Your tits bouncing in my face really turns me on.” Aizawa licked his lips as he watched the water from the shower rain down on your mounds of flesh.

You panted harshly when his thrusting never ceased to slow down. Either you were extremely out of shape or your husband was a thrusting machine. Youtook your hand and grabbed a handful of your breast up to your lips, licking and sucking the fatty flesh. Aizawa groaned in pleasure, his hips slightly losing rhythm. That’s when you knew he was getting close.

“Such a good girl, keep playing with your chest for daddy.” You nodded and continued leaving small red marks all over the swell of your breasts. “Ah, fuck, I’m getting close baby girl.”

He leaned forward to catch your lips in a searing kiss, opening up your mouth to suck on your tongue. You squealed and ran your fingers through his hair as his hips started to stutter.

He let out one last final grunt before you felt a warm substance fill up your insides, his strong fingers digging into your thighs. “Such a good girl...” He rasped in your ear as he rode out his orgasm.

Both of you panted harshly, the sounds being drowned out by the spraying water of the shower head. “I just realized that I probably shouldn’t have kissed you.”

You have him an amused tired smile, “No, you probably shouldn’t have. But look on the bright side, I’ll get to take care of you if you get sick.”

“Not a chance.”

3 days later, Aizawa was buried into the comforter, refusing a spoonful of soup from your hand,

“Those peas and carrots are gross.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a bit short though it felt like i took forever on it. i’m going to do a summer camp mini series (probably izuku x reader), but please look forward to that! <3


	23. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why i ended my requests

hey everyone! despite the bad news, i hope everyone is having a great day so far and is staying safe. i’ve decided to end my requests because of a few reasons. number one is that i have lack of motivation. the reason why i write the requests in the first place is for those who can’t or don’t want to write out their ideas and want to see it be brought to life. when the requestor doesn’t even acknowledge this hard work i put in, it doesn’t feel very good. or when i ask a question and wait months for a response. or when i don’t get any comments for days on end with no feedback and only more requests to be ignored by the requestor. it’s very tiring and draining and makes me feel like i’m basically writing for nothing. i’m seeing no joy from the audience after i finish a work and frankly, it hurts my feelings since my whole purpose of even starting this was for the audience. i know my writing isn’t the best but it’s nice to leave a comment or two. onto my second reason, i really don’t have the time. i started my online classes again and it’s been sucking up my whole day. i was traveling a throughout summer as well and never really found the time to sit down and write. i’ve had so many ideas but i never put them down in my drafts. and lastly, i’ve put my creative uses elsewhere! i’m not going to say how, but it does involve writing and does take up most of my spare time. i really really enjoy it. i apologize if you were waiting for a request and it’s unfinished, no doubt it feels disappointing. i just hope to whoever reads this understands where i’m coming from. i had lots of fun with those who endlessly commented and enjoyed, i forever cherish the support. warm wishes,

krystal


End file.
